What Used To Be
by dipdab500
Summary: Now Aragorn picked the story up. "I don't know why he left, but we haven't spoken since. And now..he's leaving for the Havens. I- I can't let him do this, without talking to him at least, so I'm going after him." This story is AU.
1. Prolouge

What Used To Be 

Prologue

Legolas risked only one look back as he mounted his horse, Arod. No-one seemed to find anything strange about he, the King's best friend, leaving. The elf didn't know if this was a good thing or not. In truth, he felt as though his heart were being ripped out with a knife. He kept asking himself how he could do this. Walk away without a word ass though their whole friendship had meant nothing, as if he didn't care. But then there was the voice that always answered back. Because he doesn't need you anymore. He's moved on...and so should you. Legolas only stayed for Estel now, but Estel didn't need him anymore anyway. Legolas was only getting in the way, and if leaving would help his friend then he would do it.. Maybe leaving wasn't altogether best for _him_ but he knew it would help Estel. After all, he missed walking under the tree's of Eryn Lasgalen, his horse Galadae, his friends Linnod and Nimduin, and especially his father. It was time to go home. He whispered into Arod's ear and the horse shot into a canter. No-one questioned him, as it was only dawn, and Legolas did not look back at the city of Minas Tirith, his residence for the last four years since he and Gimli had returned from their travels. He could not..

In the King's quarters, King Elessar and his pregnant wife Arwen had just woken up.

"Maybe today you should talk to Legolas about the wood-elves coming." Arwen suggested.

"No, not today." Elessar replied. "I have far too much to do...it will have to wait.. He'll understand, he isn't going anywhere, is he?" With that the King hurried off to start the day. Arwen watched him leave. She couldn't remember the last time Legolas and Estel had sat down together and just talked. She wondered how much longer Legolas would be able to stay if this continued. She knew that Legolas was feeling the call of the sea, and he only stayed for Estel. If Estel was gone, what need did he have to stay?


	2. Decisions Are The Hardest Things

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. (Sniff)

Chapter One

_Seventeen Years Later_

"Legolas?"

Said elf turned from where he was sitting on the window-ledge of his bedroom and smiled as he saw his father come in.

"Yes, Adar?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, I need to speak to you about something important."

"Oh." Legolas knew exactly what his father wanted to speak with him about. But he couldn't speak about it, because then he would have to think about _him_ and he really couldn't face that.

"It's about...sailing." When Legolas said nothing he continued. "I don't know what happened with you and Aragorn, Legolas. But I do know that it's tearing you apart inside, and you're not happy here anymore."

"What are you trying to say, Ada?"

"I'm saying that I think you should sail. As much as it hurts me, to have to say goodbye, I will see you again. Much of Mirkwood wishes to go as well. You should go with them." Here he paused. "See your mother again."

Legolas drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I can't go, Ada."

"Why not? Why would you stay, when this place gives you no pleasure, Legolas?" Sometimes he hated the fact that his only child had inherited his stubborness.

"I made a promise."

Thranduil frowned. "What promise?"

"To...Estel. I promised I would not leave for Valinor while he still had a breath yet standing in the world."

Now the older elf stared at his son, hard. "Legolas...you have not seen, spoken nor had any communication with Aragorn in seventeen years. Despite Gondor-Lasgalen relationships being good."

"I know Ada but I _promised_." Legolas replied.

"Legolas, please. He has clearly not spared a thought for _you_ so why should you him? I know you were friends, once, but that is no more. He has moved on and so must you. There is nothing left for you here."

Legolas could feel the tears coming. But his father was right, and that was what hurt. Thay had been friends. Once. But not anymore. Not anymore.

"Your mother is waiting for you, Legolas. You are ready to go." Cruel to bring the childs mother into this, he knew, but he also knew it was one thing that had the greatest chance of persuading his son.

"I can't leave you here." He replied.

"I am not ready, Legolas. But we would see eachother soon."

"Why are you making me do this?" Legolas asked finally.

Thranduil said nothing. "Things will be ready for your leave as soon as can be, _ion-nin_." Then he stood, and left Legolas sitting on the window-ledge gazing up at the stars, the only thing that still held comfort for him now, he knew.

* * *

Aragorn sat in the courtyard, under the large tree, one that an old friend of his had loved. He was looking up at the sky, trying to get a few moments of peace during his hectic day (although thankfull they were not as hectic as they had been 17 years ago) but was annoyingly interrupted by his sons.

"Eldarion! Halbarad! Stop it at once!"

His sons immediately looked at him innocently. Unfortunately they had both mastered this perfectly, but neither more so than their sister, Laurina.

"We weren't doing anything, Ada." Eldarion said sweetly.

Aragorn glared at him. "Just how old are you, Dari?" He demanded.

"Sixteen, Ada."

"What about you, Hal?"

"Er,fourteen, Ada."

"I rest my case. You are both far too old to be rolling around on the floor." With that, he stood and returned with a sigh, indoors.

As soon as he did this he was, well, attacked. By his wife, no less.

"Arwen! What's wrong?" He asked in surprise when he saw that she was crying.

She glared at her husband. In fact, if he was not mistaken, Aragorn was sure she was glaring at _him_.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_? I'll tell you _what's wrong_!" Arwen cried. "What's wrong is that you and that stubborn-stubborn-" Here she broke of and just cried onto Aragorn.

Aragorn truly had no idea what his wife was talking about.

"What she means is Legolas is leaving for the Havens." Gimli said, walking in.

"Gimli?" Aragorn stared at his friend. He hadn't heard what the Dwarf had said, he had been too surprised to see him.

"Nana? Ada? What's going on?" Eldarion and Halbarad had just arrived on the scene.

"Ada, a messenger has just arrived from Mirkwood. He wants to see you, Ada." Now Laurina had joined too. Great. _Why don't we just throw a party? _Aragorn thought.

"Right, well, I'll be back to talk about this in a minute." Aragorn said loudly.

"I think it might be better if you-" Gimli trailed off, as Aragorn had already fled the room. Now he found himself alone in a room with one crying she-elf and three confused children.

"Arwen, er,well, it'll be okay." Gimli said in a useless attemt to comfort Arwen. He looked to the children for support. Halbarad quickly hurried over to comfort his mother.

"What's going on?" Eldarion asked Gimli. Gimli paused. How could he possibly explain what was going on?

Luckily he was saved having to explain, by Aragorn bursting back into the room.

"Why did none of you think to TELL me about this?" He demanded.

"We did Estel, that's what we were trying to tell you!" Arwen insisted.

Aragorn hurried on regardless. "I'm going after him."

"What's going on?" Eldarion asked for the third time.

Arwen answered. "Do you remember when me and your father told you about Legolas and Stider?" When the three children nodded she continued. "Strider was your fathers Ranger Name. He and Legolas were best friends. Legolas fought in the War of the Ring alongside your father, and Gimli. But shortly before you were born Legolas left Minas Tirith suddenly..." She paused.

Now Aragorn picked the story up. "I don't know why he left, but we haven't spoken since. And now...he's leaving for the Havens. I-I can't let him do this, without talking to him at least, so I'm going after him."

No wonder Arwen had been upset. She and Legolas had been close, and she hadn't understood when Legolas had left. But then, neither had Aragorn. At the time he had been incredibly busy and with one thing or another it had just slipped his mind. Besides, if Legolas wasn't going to get in touch niether was he.

"And I'm going with you." Eldarion said.

"I'm coming too!" Laurina added.

"No! This is between me, and Legolas." Aragorn insisted.

"Well, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. When I found this out, I actually _got on a horse_ just to tell you. If you think I'm not coming with you, you are sadly mistaken." Gimli announced.

Aragorn sighed. Legolas was leaving for the Havens right now (with half of Mirkwood to slow him down, but still.) and if Aragorn didn't leave A.S.A.P the Legolas would be half-way to Valinor before Aragorn even reached the Havens!

"Fine!" Aragorn said. "You can come, but if your not ready at first light, I'm not waiting." With that, he hurried from the room to make preparations for the journey.

* * *


	3. So What's He Like?

What Used To Be

Hi Everyone I haven't had a chance to say this before but please, please review!! I know your out there and it really does make my day to see a review at the bottom of the page!! Ok, enough drabbling.

Chapter 3

He definitely hadn't expected to be making this journey for a while.

Legolas Greenleaf was on his way to the Havens (accompanied by too many other elves to count) but he definitely didn't feel right about going. Before, he had had the sea longing, yes, but now he was actually going there, it was just...gone. In fact, the longing was more on the side of wanting to stay.

He hadn't expected to have to say goodbye to his father either. At least, not this way round. He should of been the one staying on Middle Earth. Not his _father_. There was absolutely nothing right about this situation, but there was hardly anything for Legolas to do about it now.

He was approximately half a day away from the Palace and already he wanted to go back. Although he couldn't.

He sighed.

* * *

Aragorn was waiting for his family to join him. Everything was pretty much ready, but they were just waiting for Halbarad to finish explaining to one of the servants about how to look after his pet chipmunk. Aragorn didn't know where it had come from, and couldn't be bothered to go through all the fights that would inenvitably result from trying to get Halbard to get rid of the chipmunk. It just wasn't worth it.

Meanwhile, Arwen, Eldarion, Laurina, Gimli and 10 of the royal guards were mounting their horses. Aragorn certainly hadn't wanted Arwen and Laurina to come, but then Arwen wanted to see Legolas again, and Laurina couldn't stay here by herself. She was only 12.

Finally Hal came rushing out to them. "I'm ready! Let's go!" He said, sounding breathless. He swung himself up onto his horse and Aragorn led the way out of Minas Tirith.

...

"How much longer until we get there, Ada?" Laurina asked. They had been riding for three days.

"I don't know, Lauri."

"Who are we going to meet again?"

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf."

"What's he like?"

Here Aragorn paused and looked to Arwenand Gimli.

"Well, he's the crown prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn began.

"Like me?" Eldarion asked, as he and Hal joined the conversation.

"Yes. Although he's an only child." Aragorn smiled a little as he remembered his friend.

"But he was always with Dan and Ro," Arwen put in. "They were an extremely bad influence on him."

"Really?" Hal said eagerly, and added, "Are they the same age?"

"No, the twins are, I think, 1000 years older than him." Arwen said.

"Is he younger than you then, Naneth?" Eldarion asked, interested.

"Yes, but I don't know the exact ages." Arwen replied.

"Some said he was the best archer in all of Arda." Gimli put in, and Aragorn and Arwen looked at him for this very un-Gimli like statement. Gimli shrugged. "He was."

The childrens eyes were round as saucers. "Really?" Halbarad said again. "Will he teach me to shoot?"

"And me?" Laurina added hopefully.

"And me?" Eldarion asked.

"You already know how to shoot, Eldarion. I taught you." Aragorn looked affronted.

Eldarion looked disgusted. "Exactly. But everyone knows your better with a sword, anyway."

Choosing to ignore this, Aragorn continued. "He has blonde hair-"

"And blue eyes that, whenever he was trying to get something he wasn't allowed, he would open them as wide as can be. When he was a young elf it used to make peoples hearts melt." Arwen finished.

"Did you know him well, Nana?" Laurina asked.

Arwen nodded. "I knew him quite well, like a sister would I suppose, but Aragorn and Gimli knew him as an adult a lot better. Gimli still does."

Now the three children turned to look at Gimli in surprise. "But why didn't you ask him why he left?" Hal asked.

"Er," Gimli said awkwardly. "Well, I don't see him all that much to be honest. But...er, I just didn't want to bring it up."

The kids didn't look particually satisfied with this answer but Aragorn saved the dwarf by steaming on ahead. "He has an extremely large temper."

"He got it off his father." Arwen put in. "I remember, once the twins left a bucket full of cold water-with-flour over his bedroom door, while we were visiting. You can imagine what happened."

"It fell on his head?" Eldarion suggested.

"No, actually, it fell on Legolas's head while he bounded in to wake his Ada up. A most unusaul wake-up call." Arwen smiled at the memory.

"I never heard Ro or Dan metion that." Aragorn frowned.

"Well no, they wouldn't. They spent the whole morning being yelled at by Thranduil and then Ada, and then Thranduil some more. It hardly something they'ed ever bring up."

"I must remember to ask the twins about that next time I see them." Aragorn laughed.

"Do Uncle Dan and Uncle Ro still talk to him?" Eldarion asked.

"Not that I know of." Aragorn replied. "It's just...I don't know why he left, neither do they. So, no I don't think so."

"What does Legolas mean, Ada?" Hal asked suddenly. "In Elvish, I can't think of anything."

"Er, it means...Greenleaf." Aragorn said, because he knew what was going to happen now.

"Greenleaf? You _named_ me after him?" Halbarad asked incredulously.

"Um. Yes." Aragorn said. "He was, after all, my best friend."

"Halbarad Greenleaf sounds good together." Arwen said to he youngest son.

"Why didn't you name me after him?" Eldarion asked suspiciously. "Wasn't Nana pregnant with me when he left?"

"Yes. But we already had your name. Eldarion Frodo." Arwen smiled.

"Although it was very nearly Eldarion Boromir." Aragorn grinned.

"Ada..." Lauri asked, frowning.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to get there? I mean, will we get there in time to stop him, or not?"

"I hope so, Lauri."

"Why were you so surprised that he was sailing, anyway? He's an elf. You knew he was going to sail sometime." Hal added.

Gimli, seeing that Aragorn wasn't going to answer this (truthfully, anyway) answered for him. "Because Legolas promised Aragorn that he wouldn't sail until Aragorn died." He said cheerfully.

"Thank-you, Gimli." Aragorn hissed as the children pummelled him with questions.

"Why did he promise, Ada?"

"Didn't he think he'd get sea-longing?"

"So why's he broken the promise then?"

"Because," Aragorn said, "We were best friends, like I keep saying. He already had sea-longing...but thought he could put up with it. And because we haven't spoken in 17 years."

There was a little bit of silence as Dari, Hal and Lauri contemplated this.

"Do you think he'll like us?" Hal asked.

"Only if you take a bath every day." Gimli warned.

Eldarion looked at his father in horror. "Adar!"

"He has a thing about personal hygiene."Gimli continued.

"What's wrong with that?" Hal asked.

"He starts coughing if you smell the tiniest bit."Gimli grinned, now.

"Doesn't sound very healthy." Lauri noted.

"So natually he coughs all the time when he's around your father..." Gimli still wasn't done.

"Hey!" That was Aragorn, of course.

"That's the real reason I think he left, anyway. He just couldn't bear the smell." He seemed to be done as Aragorn glared at him.

Aragorn looked ready to kill Gimli, so she intervined. "So, why don't we stop for the night?"she suggested.

"Good idea." Aragorn growled.

...

That night, when everyone else but the guards keeping watch were asleep, Aragorn went to look up at the stars which his friend loved so much. A long way away, Legolas was watching them too.

* * *

Thanks for reading...don't forget to review! I know people have been reading but not leaving reviews...I just wanna know what you think... :) (: xx

* * *


	4. Meeting Again

What Used To Be

Thanks to FemaleSpock, stlova, Lozrii, Nosterineth, Aearwen22 and Martiny the one and only still for reviewing it's really appreciated :) If I haven't already I will get round to R&R yours soon. Hopefully I've worked on everything you all suggested!

Author Note: I have no idea how long it would take to reach the Havens, or what is on the road there, so I just guessed. Please don't shoot me, and if you know then please tell me!

Chapter 3

Aragorn was riding through a forest, the same forest he had been riding through for four days already. Behind him, Arwen was talking with Lauri and Gimli, Dari and Hal were having an animated discussion, while Aragorn was starting to get some nerves. He had no idea as to how his old friend would react to his turning up out of the blue like this. He was terrified about Legolas's reaction. Aragorn was so caught up in his own world that he didn't notice when everyone else fell quiet. Then his wife rode up next to him. Arwen touched Aragorn lightly on the shoulder.

"Aragorn?" She asked softly. "Look, over there." She pointed to something a little off, in the distance. Something glittering...

"The sea!" Aragorn said in amazement. Than he swallowed. "Arwen? Can you- are they-"

Arwen knew what he was trying to say. "They seem to still be there, Estel. There is a large encampment just by the sea, they must be preparing to leave now."

Aragorn nodded. He thought he might fall of his horse, he was so nervous. Luckily he didn't and they rode on, towards the Sea.  
...

Aragorn hadn't thought about what he wanted to do once he arrived at the Havens. Eventually they set up a camp, but it was out of sight of the Elves's camp. There they washed, bathed and relaxed after their very long, tiring journey. It was just starting to get dark by the time everyone had finished eating. Aragorn contemplated going to see Legolas right away against in the morning. He chose the easy way and decided on in the morning. At least they had reached the Havens in time. No-one was going anywhere that night. Aragorn drifted off to sleep by telling himself this.

He was woken up halfway through the night by several things. Firstly, someone was shaking him awake, he couldn't tell who. Secondly, Gimli was being very loud as someone tried to shake him awake - "Get offa me!", and thirdly, a large group of people had surrounded them and were pointing bows at the whole group. Only when Aragorn was finally standing up did he realise that they were surrounded by Elves. Wood-elves. One of them, who appeared to be the leader was kind of poking around the camp and finally he arrived at Aragorn.

"Who are you, human?" He demanded. "What are you doing spying on us?"

Aragorn considered the question. "We weren't spying on you." He said finally.

"Then what is your reason for being so far from your home and so close to our camp? Who are you?" The Elf demanded.

"I am Elessar." He replied. "King Elessar of Gondor."

The Elf scoffed. "A likely story. What would a king be doing out here, in ranger clothes?" He asked. He clearly didn't know the story of the War of the Ring, even though a member of his royal family had been one of the Fellowship. He turned to the other Elves. "We'll take them back to our camp and Legolas can decide what to do with them." It seemed none of them had noticed Arwen, who was an Elf, either.

With that, the Elves began to take their prisoners back to their camp. Aragorn was at the front, but he knew that Arwen would be comforting the children at the back. Meanwhile Gimli was half yelling at the wood-elves.

"Don't you recognise me? Gimli, son of Gloin! I am constantly at your blasted palace. Aren't elves supposed to have good memories?"

"You know, Linnod, he does look like that dwarf." One elf said to the leader.

Linnod dismissed the idea. "Even if he is, he was still travelling with those men. Just leave it."

Gimli seethed. He was about to start yelling again when Aragorn told him to just be quiet. The dwarf glared at Aragorn but spoke no more. They walked in silence until they reached the Elf camp. There, Linnod sent the captives into a tent, set some guards up outside and went off, presumably to find Legolas.

"Do nothing." Aragorn said quickly to his men." Stay over there and keep quiet when someone comes back." Then he turned to his family and Gimli.

"What's going on? Why don't they believe you?" Halbarad asked immediately.

"You don't need to worry." Aragorn promised, hoping what he was saying was true. "Legolas is going to recognise us. Me, Arwen and Gimli anyway." He tried to sound confident, but he hadn't the slightest clue as to how Legolas felt about him now and didn't really feel sure his one-time friend wouldn't just ignore him.

"He has a lot of explaining to do." Gimli mumbled grumpily.

"I didn't force you to come." Aragorn reminded him. "I didn't want any of you to come. Your predicament is entirely your own fault."

"This is all just a misunderstanding." Arwen smiled a little. "Nothing is going to hap-" She fell silent as voices appeared outside. One of them was very familiar.

"We found them just out of sight of our camp, my lord, and bought them here." Linnod was saying.

"Oh? Did you ask them who they were?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. One of claimed to be King Elessar, from Gondor. There was a dwarf, too."

Legolas was silent for a moment. "You...did not believe him? The King?"

"No, he was in ranger clothes." Linnod sounded slightly unsure of himself now.

"I see. Who else was with him?" Legolas asked in a strained voice.

"Well, the dwarf, and ten men, a woman and three children." He had barely finished speaking when Legolas rushed on.

"There's a woman in there? And children? You took them?" Legolas sounded incredulous.

"Yes, Legolas..." Linnod really was unsure now.

"I don't see what harm they were doing. Why didn't you just leave them there?"

"Well, I thought they might be spies..."

"Spies?"

If the situation wasn't so serious Aragorn would of laughed. He knew how gruelling Legolas could be.

"I do not believe this. You have just captured the King of Gonder, his wife and their children, as well as one of my good friends. You have also accused them of being spys." Legolas sighed. "Why on Arda would they be spying on us?"

"Why else would they be here?" Linnod asked bravely. Legolas had to admit that was a good question.

"I have no idea, Linnod but I am sure it was not that." Legolas sighed. Then he ducked into the tent.

Aragorn studied the elf as he came in. He hadn't changed in the slightest. Same style of clothes, hair and pretty much everything else. Then again he hadn't expected Legolas to of changed - he was an elf, after all.

Legolas looked around the tent. Off in the corner were the guards from Gondor. Then there was Gimli, sitting grumpily in a chair, glaring at the elf manically. Legolas smiled innocently at him before moving on. Then, there were three children. Well, one of them was nearly fully grown, for a man and the other boy not far behind. The elder looked like Aragorns identical twin. The girl, two, was a mirror image of Arwen and the other boy reflected both of his parents. They were staring at him avidly, he noticed, and wondered what Arwen, Gimli and Aragorn had told them about him. Finally, his gaze flickered very quickly over Arwen and Aragorn. The children were still watching him intently. Slightly unnerved, he cleared his throat while he though of something useful to say.

Gimli, who wasn't going to forgive Legolas for their situation yet even though it wasn't technically his fault, began speaking.

"So, Elf, are you going to let us go back to our camp and get back to sleep now or are we just going to stand around looking at each other all day?" He demanded.

"Well, Dwarf, do not forget that I was woken up to deal with your latest mess, as usual." Legolas replied without missing a beat, and folding his arms slightly defensively.

"MY mess?" Gimli looked like he was going to explode. "This is YOUR mess!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "My mess? I don't believe I am the one miles away from my home for who knows what reason, sitting captive in a tent and insulting the one person with the power to get me out."

"Curse the stubbornness of Elves." Gimli murmured. "We are here, Elf, because you have decided to go waltzing off into the blue without telling anybody!"

Legolas tensed ever so slightly. "I did tell people."

Aragorn felt extremely out of things now. The two seemed to of forgotten that anyone else was sitting nearby. He cleared his throat.

Both Legolas and Gimli turned to look at him.

"Er," Aragorn began spectaculy. "I- we- have come because you're sailing, Legolas. Not to stop you going. To say goodbye."

"I see." Legolas said, looking at Aragorn properly, with eye contact for the first time in more than 17 years. It made Legolas feel a little uncomfortable. He was quick to look away again.

"Because I don't know why-" Aragorn tried to say but Legolas interrupted him.

"You should stay here tonight and you can go back to your own camp in the morning. I'll have some provisions bought to you, but of course you allowed out of the tent."

Aragorn watched as the Elf hurried out of the tent and began speaking to Linnod, who appeared to still be waiting outside. He certainly wasn't going to leave things there, so he quickly dashed out of the tent after Legolas.

There was no-one about, the elves that had been guarding the tent were gone, and things were quiet. But Aragorn could see Legolas outside the camp, looking out over the sea. That was where Aragorn headed.

"Legolas?" He asked tentively, coming to a stop about two feet away from the elf.

"King Elessar." Legolas replied without moving.

Aragorn felt shocked. Had they really gone that far? When had they sunk to calling each other by title?

"Prince Legolas." Aragorn said, eventually. He walked until he was standing next to the elf.

"You don't need to call me that." Legolas said, not looking at Aragorn although he knew the man was looking at him.

"Well you certainly don't need to call me 'king'." Aragorn said and could not keep the anger out of his voice. "Why won't you even look at me?"

Legolas looked at him. There were so many questions each wanted to ask the other but didn't know where to start...

"Legolas, I came here because...well. I need to know. I can't let you leave for Valinor without knowing why you left Minas Tirith with no word, no goodbye, no explanation, nothing. Did our friendship really mean that little to you?" Aragorn asked. He half dreaded the answer but he really did need to know and what better time to find out than now? But from the look on Legolas's face he could tell that wasn't what the elf had expected. Legolas studied Aragorn to see if he was messing around. Apparently he wasn't.

"Is that what you think?" Legolas seemed hurt.

Aragorn didn't know what to say. He seemed to of got it all wrong.

"I left because I was getting in the way, Aragorn. You had a new city, a new wife, and a baby on the way. You didn't need me standing around, adding to your troubles. I left, Aragorn, because everyone else had moved on. I had to move on too." Legolas finally looked away from Aragorn. "You're wondering why I never got in touch later? The truth was I was scared. Scared of rejection, of you telling me that I wasn't needed. So I left it, and now I've...I'm sorry Aragorn." Legolas took a deep breath. That had all just come out in one large muddle, where had it come from?

Aragorn contemplated this. He was just beginning to understand what must of happened, but he didn't like it one little bit.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked. "I'm just as much to blame as you are. Maybe more. I was busy, Legolas, but I didn't want you out of my life. I never meant for that to happen."

Legolas finally looked up into Aragorns grey eyes. "I know." He said softly. The he glanced back towards the camp. "There are still lots of things to get ready, Aragorn. I have to go." Without waiting for Aragorns answer he ran back to the camp.

Aragorn frowned. Where did this leave them now? It seemed a lot had changed in the time they'ed been apart, which would take time to heal. Time that they didn't have.


	5. Friends Once More

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Linnod which sucks but I'll live.

Hey, I got so stuck on the last chapter. I went through at least 3 drafts before I got to that one and I wasn't sure about it at all. So everyone who said they liked it, wow, thanks! I didn't think I'd done it right at all. Was it really sad? You all seem to think so!! Thanks for reviewing everyone.

Lozrii - Thanks for the con-crit. "Aragorn was starting to get some nerves." When I said that I meant nerves, I meant like you get before an exam in school or something. You usually get nervous? I can't believe you've never heard the expression before! And my excuse for ,I think it was Linnod, not knowing the story of the War of the Ring is that he does...but he is one of those elves who don't like men, or dwarves for that matter, so he never worried about knowing Gimli. Plus since Aragorn and Legolas stopped speaking he never needed to know about Aragorn, and never bothered to find out before hand. To be honest I thought it was unlikely too but for the sake of the story he kind of had to not know...I was just using artistic licence! Also, as I don't have a Beta Reader I usually overlook stuff like that as I am terrible at spelling and stuff like that as you have probably noticed. So basically I have no idea if it is 'of' or 'have'!

Nosterineth - Wow, a sad chapter. I didn't think it would be (but I'm glad it was because everyone seems to think this is a good thing!). Glad you liked it, and your still reading too :)

Martiny the one and only still - Hope you get some storys up soon then! No worries I'm totally lazy too. However I don't have a dog, which I presume you have.

Swanfeather - Yay a new reviewer! With a wicked pen name too. Pleased you liked it, and they won't be strangers at the end! Although even I don't know where I'm going next with this story. Much, anyway.

Okay, let's get on with it!

Chapter 4

Aragorn wandered out of the tent. Despite everything, he had still managed to sleep well. Breakfast had been delivered about an hour ago, but Legolas hadn't made an appearance that morning. He was planning to go and see if he could do anything to help, as all the Elves seemed to be in a rush. Many things were being loaded onto one of the ships that were docked, and it was organised chaos.

"Adar!" Dari, followed by Hal, hurried out of the tent after their father. "Adar, let us come with you!"

"You don't know where I'm going." Aragorn pointed out.

"You're going to find Legolas and see if there's anything you can do to help!" Hal replied triumphantly.

"I want to come too!" Shrieked Lauri, rushing out of the tent. After her came Arwen, who shot Aragorn an apologetic look. Finally Gimli came out, but didn't stop to talk to them, except to mumble that he was going to find some more food.

"Ten hands will be a better help to him than two." Arwen pointed out to Aragorn who just nodded. He would never admit to it but he was actually looking forward to introducing Legolas and his three children.

With that, the family set off in search of a certain elf. They found him about halfway between the camp and the ship, talking to Linnod, who kept popping up, and another elf they didn't recognise.

"Legolas!" Arwen called out with a smile.

Legolas glanced at her, said something to the elves he was with, and looking only slightly reluctant, walked over to the group. The elves he had been with walked off towards the ship.

"Legolas! It's so good to see you again!" Arwen said happily, quickly embracing a slightly surprised Legolas. He relaxed, though, and managed to return the hug.

"It's good to see you too." He said quietly.

"Legolas," Aragorn said once they had drawn apart. "Let me introduce you - this is Eldarion. He's 16. That's Halbarad - he's 14 - and that's Laurina."

"I'm 12." Lauri informed Legolas, who smiled. He stopped smiling when Lauri asked him, "How old are you?"

"I...don't really know. Nearly...three-thousand, I suppose."

The children's eyes widened in surprise. "But Nana, that would make you...more than three-thousand!" Halbarad managed to say.

"This is why I've never told you how old I am." Arwen said bemusedly.

"Adar said you would teach me and Hal how to shoot!" Dari continued eagerly.

"He did?" Legolas frowned a little. "Surely you already know how to shoot?"

Dari made a face. "Yes, Adar taught us, but you're supposed to be a much better archer than Adar anyway. Gimli said so."

"_He did_?" Legolas looked very surprised at this. "Where is Gimli, anyway?"

"He went off to find food." Aragorn announced.

"Oh, yes, of course he has." Legolas murmured. At that point, a harassed looking Elf came hurrying up to the group and addressed Legolas.

"My lord, the first ship is ready. The first group are boarding now."

"Already? That was fast. Thank you, I'll be there in a moment." Legolas replied, as the other Elf hurried back to the ships.

"What does that mean?" Arwen asked before anyone else could speak.

"Well, it means that the provisions have been loaded onto the first ship. We are too larger group to fit onto one ship, so we will take several journeys. One is ready to leave now."

"Are- are you leaving now?" Aragorn said worriedly.

"No. I'll be on the last ship, obviously. That won't be for several days yet."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Hal suggested.

"And you can teach us how to shoot." Dari added pointedly.

Legolas smiled. "I have to go, Dari. The moment I left Eryn Lasgalen it was too late to turn back, and besides, I want to go. There is someone over there waiting for me."

"Who?" All three children asked at the same time.

"Lots of people." Legolas said. "My mother. My grandparents. Several of my friends, too. It has been too long since I have seen them all, especially Nana."

"If your Naneth is over there, I can see why you go." Lauri said.

"So, are you not going to teach us how to shoot?" Dari asked in a depressed voice.

Aragorn and Arwen glared at their eldest child. Legolas, however, laughed. "Probably not. Why don't you go to Mirkwood and ask my father, and elf called Tanthalas. I'm sure they would consent, and as they are the ones who taught me, they would more than live up to your expectations."

"Can we, Ada?" Hal asked immediately. "Please?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

Legolas caught his eye and smiled. "They are very like you."

"I know." Aragorn said, smiling back.

It was at that convenient moment that Gimli turned up. "Ah, Elf, I suppose it has all worked out? Stubborn being. I always knew that would get you in trouble someday." Gimli announced loudly.

Legolas looked like he was choking. "Me? Me, stubborn? That's very rich, coming from you, dwarf."

"It's also very true." Aragorn laughed.

"Good to see you have sorted things out, then." Gimli barrelled on. "I suppose you have sorted it out?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas. Had they sorted things out?

"Yes. We've sorted things out." Legolas said softly. Then he glanced at Aragorn. "Filthy human or not."

"Prissy elf." Aragorn replied automatically.

"At least I don't have greasy hair."

"At least I don't have perfect hair."

"So you admit that your hair is greasy, and mine is perfect?" Legolas asked triumphantly.

"No! At least I can walk into caves!"

"Well, at least my son doesn't want a complete stranger to teach him to shoot because his father isn't good enough!"

"Yes, because you don't have a son!"

"Nana?" Dari asked worriedly.

"Believe me, this is a good thing ion-nin, it means they really are friends again." Arwen assured her son.

Legolas had now looked back towards the docks. "I really have to go and sort the ship out now. In the meantime I suggest you start packing up your camp."

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, to go back to Minas Tirith."

"But..."

"I will be leaving in a few days. There...really isn't much point in you all waiting until then." Legolas looked more than uncomfortable now.

Aragorn could hardly believe that after all this his friend was going to leave anyway. He had come with the intention of just getting back on speaking terms with the elf, at least. Now they were here, he didn't think he could do it. Over time he had forgotten how good it felt to have his best friend there. Now he could remember...it was too soon to say goodbye again. He didn't know what to say.

"This won't take long." Legolas promised, and ran off to the dock were many other elves were waiting for him.  
Aragorn turned to Arwen, who seemed to read his mind.

"Come on, we should do as he says." Arwen said. When the others wondered ahead, she spoke quietly to Aragorn. "You knew this would happen, Estel. But can't you see this is best for him? It hurts me to see him go, and Gimli too, but we have to let him go."

"He promised, Arwen."

"I know. I know he did, but that promise was broken a long time before. Estel, please." Arwen turned and looked at her husband pleadingly. "Promise you won't try and stay, or get him to return with us...you can see it's hard for him already."

"I...promise." Aragorn sighed. How had Legolas promised to stay with him? Making promises that would tear you apart were truly a form of torture. But then Legolas had broken his...

"I came here to make things easier, and yet they are only getting harder." Aragorn sighed dejectedly as they all walked back to their camp.

Thanks for reading guys...:)) don't forget to review! (hint hint.)


	6. Archery and Final Goodbyes

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Linnod which sucks but I'll live. Hey, I just realised I own Lauri and Hal too! Wow.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And everyone who's read this far too!!

Martiny The One And Only Still - I love shitzu's although the only one I know is dead. Well I know where I'm going now, kind of, and although yeah the kid's (or one of them anyway) do play an important part it's not the way you might think. But I'm not gonna spoil anything!

MoonDrake - Yippee a new reader/reviewer. I would too, who wouldn't? Plus I need them I'm supposed to be having archery lessons in school soon and I don't want to embarrass myself, I could use a little teaching from the master of archery himself!

Swanfeather - Yep I'm evil alright! Don't worry though because...um...well, things will get better! Eventually, anyway.

FemaleSpock - Thank Lord you found that part funny I know I would if I read it...but my worst nightmare is trying to write something funny and no-one finding it funny. But I love stuff that makes fun of them, especially that little argument they have going...:)

Nosterineth - I don't want to spoil anything...but maybe this chapter will give you some clues? Probably it will just infuriate you though. Well, they're not as close as they used to be...yet...but that'll change.

stlova - 'i dare u 2 ask me anything about lotr!' I am absolutely going to take you up on that...let me see...well before I think of a question let me just say this it's ok for not posting I don't mind but it's good to know you are still there, and is St Lova a place because I've been wondering that since your first review. OK...(I haven't read The Silmarillion or even the full appendix of LOTR by the way. It took me 2 months to read. Books usually take me 2 days to read so by that time I just couldn't take it anymore. But I am planning on reading them soon though!) Ok, who/what is Laurelin? (I don't know if that's easy for you or not but oh well.)

Chapter 5

Aragorn was sitting on a log, waiting for Legolas to come over. He certainly was taking his time. The Gondorians little camp was all packed up, and now they were waiting for Legolas to come and say...goodbye. Aragorn was miserable. No-one dared talk to him, not even Arwen and he was sitting a little apart from the others, so he would be the first one to see when Legolas arrived. Today, they were leaving. He would never see his friend again...Legolas was sailing. What would he give to go back twenty years and change things? Things could of been different. But it was his own stubbornness and pride that had got him into this mess, although they certainly weren't going to get him out of it.

Then Legolas was standing in front of him. He almost appeared out of nowhere.

"Aragorn? Are you okay?" Legolas asked.

"What? Oh..yes."

"Good. Are all your things packed up? Is everyone ready?" Legolas continued, seemingly oblivious to Aragorns feelings.

"I think so." Aragorn stood up, and turned to survey his camp. It could only be called organised chaos. "So, another ship has just left?"

"Yes. Then there will be two more, and then I will leave, and..." Legolas trailed off.

"Three days? We do not really have to leave right now then." Aragorn said, a little bit of hope rising in his chest.

"I think leaving now would just be best, as everyone will be very busy, and there will not be much point in you all being here, when I'm sure that Gondor must need you there as soon as possible."

"Faramir and Éowyn are more than capable of ruling my absence." Aragorn replied lightly as they began walking down the slight hill towards the humans camp.

"I'm sure they are." Legolas laughed. "How are they, anyway?"

"They are very well, actually." Aragorn said, but didn't elaborate. There was a short silence before Legolas said,

"I wish I could-" He stopped as Hal and Dari wandered up to them. The previous evening, Legolas had come down to spend the night in the human's camp. Surprisingly, Legolas and Hal had struck up a quick friendship, although they had next to nothing in common. They had spent most of the night together, talking and Aragorn had more than enough reason to believe they were talking about him, and also that nothing good could come from that.

"Hello." Dari said innocently. This in itself made Aragorn suspicious. Since when did Eldarion look innocent?

"Hello." Legolas replied brightly. "Hello, Hal."

"Hello." Hal said awkwardly.

"Legolas me and Hal were wondering -all right, I was wondering- if before we left, you could just do a little bit of archery practice with us?" Dari asked hopefully." I mean, only for an hour. Not even that, if you want."

Legolas glanced at Aragorn. 'Well, I don't mind. But I was under the impression that your father wanted to leave quickly."

"No, I don't mind." Aragorn said, a bit surprised. If it meant he had that much longer here with his friend...he definitely didn't want to leave quickly.

"Great!" Hal said, looking relieved and excited now that Legolas had agreed. "Let's go; where can we practice, Legolas?"

Legolas laughed. "I didn't realise you were so...eager. But I will go and get my bow and we can head over to that area over there. I practiced there before. It's very good."

Aragorn smiled. Catching Legolas' eye as the Elf turned back to where he came from he tried not to laugh. He knew exactly what his children could be like and didn't envy his friend now. "You realise it will only be a little while? Legolas has things to do, you know."

Now, Arwen, Lauri and Gimli had arrived on the scene. "Where is the Elf going now?" Gimli demanded gruffly. "I was under the impression that I'd see him while we were here, but I was wrong. I have barely glimpsed him at all!"

"Relax, he has only gone to get his bow. He'll be back up in a minute." Aragorn smiled.

"Why is he getting his bow?" Arwen asked, glancing at her sons suspiciously.

"He is going to do some archery practice with us." Hal said happily.

"I thought we were leaving." Lauri said in confusion.

"We are. But a little later." Aragorn assured his daughter.

"Why can't Legolas come with us? Just for a little while?" Lauri pressed.

"Because that would be wrong." Arwen answered. "We cannot keep him here in Middle Earth. He has responsibilities, to his people, but more importantly, to himself. I don't want any of you to say anything to Legolas about that."

"We won't." Dari replied, rolling his eyes, just as Legolas re-appeared.

"Ready?" Legolas asked brightly, an went on to lead them all to an area a little way away, relatively close to the trees. Then he stopped. What do you want to do now?" He asked Dari and Hal, as they and Aragorn had all grabbed their bows on the way through their camp.

"Show us what you can do." Dari stated simply. Gimli clicked his tongue impatiently. Legolas raised his eyebrows at this too but went on to take his stance, aim, and then he shot his arrow. It hit a tree.

"Is that it?" Dari asked, not looking too impressed. "I can do that too."

"That was the warm-up." Legolas replied defensively.

He then drew his bow, and then stood still for so long that the children thought he had fallen asleep, although Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli knew otherwise. Suddenly he made them all jump as he released his arrow and it shot a leaf that was was just falling to the ground. He did, of course, hit perfectly. Hardly bothering to rest he then turned slightly until he was facing a tree, and in less than 20 seconds managed to shoot 10 arrows into that tree, to form a circular shape. He turned quickly, until he was facing the other way. Then, to another tree, he shot 3 arrows carefully, and quickly. The first landed in one spot, the second split that arrow and the third split the second arrow. He finished with a flourish by turning to face Gimli, who had no time to move as an arrow flew by him so close that he felt it rush by. It landed in the tree he was standing 4 ft in front of. He swallowed, but Legolas was done with him. He once again went deadly still and quiet as he aimed - Aragorn realised with a jolt - towards the Elven camp with was not that far away now. He let his arrow fly by, and a split second later a cry was heard from the area the arrow had landed in. 10 seconds later another cry was heard.

Smiling only a little he turned towards the family, all of who were staring at Legolas in amazement, with the possible exception of Arwen. Gimli was also glaring at Legolas for his little 'stunt' but Dari's mouth was literally open, Hal looked as though Legolas was his new hero and Lauri looked like she might drop to the floor in excitement. Even Aragorn was amazed. Despite the countless times the two had fought together, he had let himself forget how good Legolas was at archery. Now, however, he wasn't going to forget. Aragorn was the first person to recover and he asked lightly, pointing towards the Elven camp, "What did you do over there?"

Legolas laughed. "Well, I just thought I'd repay Linnod for his...actions the other day. I didn't hit him...but I was close. That was the first cry, I suppose. Of shock. The second cry was probably him inspecting the arrow and realising it was mine." At this he grinned.

So did Aragorn. "I thought Linnod was your friend?"

"He is." Legolas said innocently.

"How did you do that?" Hal cried finally. Legolas looked over to him.

"Did you like it?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas." Dari announced. "We have to stay. You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Me too!" Hal added.

Legolas shook his head.

"No, it's not something you can learn in a few days, but I'm sure you have it in you to be able to do that someday. Although if you are anything like your father, you will favour the sword."

"I'm not like Ada." Dari and Hal said simultaneously.

"Before it is time for you to leave, why don't you show us what you can do?" Legolas suggested.

"Okay. But we're nowhere near as good as you." Dari said sadly.

"I wouldn't expect you to be."

"I always know I can count on you to be modest." Aragorn said to his friend sarcastically.

Legolas shrugged. "Go on. Don't worry, I wasn't serious." He continued to the boys.  
..........................................................................................................

Two hours later, the guards, Gimli and the Royal family were sitting on their horses, waiting to leave. Apart from Aragorn, who was off with Legolas. Saying goodbye.

"Say hello to Faramir and Éowyn for me." Legolas said softly.

"I will. And...say goodbye to Linnod for me." Aragorn replied.

"I am sure he will be happy to hear that you are leaving, at any rate." Legolas smiled.

"Why?" Aragorn asked innocently.

"I wonder." Legolas said, and glanced over to where Aragorns companions were waiting. "You should go."

"I..." Then Aragorn remembered his promise to Arwen. "I suppose so."

"Lord Elrond will be happy to hear of you. I will tell him of you, Arwen, and the children. I don't suppose he's met all of them?"

"No, he left shortly after Dari was born." Aragorn sighed. "I will miss you, mellon-nin."

"I will miss you too." Legolas whispered. "I only wish we had had more time together, but we should be grateful for even this short reunion, I suppose."

"I couldn't agree more."

Legolas rested his gaze on the others, especially Hal. "They are impatient. You should really go."

"I know. But I..." What was he going to say? "Namàrie, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Namàrie, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

With that, Aragorn turned quickly and hurried back to the group, followed by Legolas.

"Legolas." Arwen said. When he looked up on her she smiled at him. "Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle."

"Hannon le." Legolas replied quietly, but smiled back at her anyway. Next, he moved on to say goodbye to Gimli.

"Well, Elf." Gimli announced, looking more than uncomfortable on his pony. "This is the end."

"It is not the end. It is a beginning." Legolas replied.

"I would expect a statement like that only from an Elf." Gimli snorted.

"For that, Dwarf, I will enjoying informing everyone on Valinor of Gimli Gloins son, the Dwarf who mounted a horse."

Gimli went bright red. "It is not a horse. I would remind you that I only got on it to follow you."

"Very true. Gimli Gloins son, the Dwarf who mounted a horse in order to say goodbye to his Elven friend." Legolas mused.

Seeing that he wasn't going to win Gimli moved on. "Goodbye, then, Elf."

"Goodbye, then, Dwarf." Legolas replied.

Now he said goodbye to Dari, Hal and Lauri. "I will tell your grandfather, Lord Elrond, all about you." He promised them.

"Why do you have to go?" Hal asked miserably.

"One day, you will understand." Legolas said. "I will remember you all always, although I have only known you a short while."

"Namàrie, Legolas." Lauri mumbled.

"I'll tell everyone at home about you. I'll tell them that you really are the best archer in Arda." Dari said, which made Legolas laugh.

"Goodbye." Hal was the saddest of the three children to be saying goodbye to the Elf.

"Halbarad. I suppose you know who Halbarad is?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. He was Ada's friend, but he died in the War of the Ring."

"He was. He was a brave fighter and died bravely. I am sure you will live up to that name."

Hal didn't really know what to say to that. "Thank you." He said finally.

Legolas stepped back.

"Goodbye." He said simply.

"Goodbye Legolas." Aragorn said, and his friend looked up. For the last time, the two locked eyes with each other. They held it there for what seemed an age. This time, Aragorn pulled away first. He gave the order for them to ride, and they did. Aragorn could feel Legolas gazing after him, but when he turned, the Elf was nowhere to be seen.  
.........................................................................................

mellon-nin - my friend

namàrie - farewell

Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle - May the wind fill your sails

OK guys, this is not the end...however much it might look like it. I wanted to put the next part in, but it would of taken too long. I'll try and get that next part up soon to make up for it, probably some time over the weekend, but I just wanted to let you know that it's not over yet! :)

Thanks for reading :) :) :)


	7. Attack

What Used To Be

Disclaimer:....Well you know what I own by know right?

This is a short chapter I know but it's just a follow-on from the last one! :)

FemaleSpock - I'm glad you found it funny! I wanted to kind of throw in a little...I dunno I can't think of the word. Ease the tension a bit, really. So it's good that you found it funny! Anyway, it's all true. Actually, my opinion of Legolas is that he is modest but, clearly he isn't al the time! :)

Martiny The One And Only Still - Yeah it's AU (very AU) but again it's not over yet! So anything could happen....but it might not. But I think there's quite a bit to come still...:)

Nosterineth - I don't make them sad on purpose! Unless it's my conscience or something doing it....but I hate sad things! Anyway, what's your suspicion? I swear I will tell you if it's right truthfully although I will do a private reply. I want to know if I'm REALLY that obvious. I hope I've managed to retain a LITTLE suspense though!

Chapter 6

"Are you okay, Estel?" Arwen asked, as she rode up to Aragorn, who was riding next to Gimli, although neither was speaking.

"I'm fine." Aragorn replied, then gave his wife a reassuring smile to prove his point.

"Legolas will be happy in Valinor, you know that. I'm sure he's grateful that you didn't try and stop him leaving. So am I, Estel."

"I know. I'm fine." Aragorn repeated.

"Good. Gimli, are you okay?" Arwen asked, turning her attention to Gimli, who was being strangely quiet.

"I'm fine." Gimli grunted.

"I know you two were close to Legolas, and how hard it must be for you I can only imagine."

"I'm fine." Aragorn stressed.

"Me, too." Gimli agreed.

"That's good. Let's just hope we have a refreshing journey back to Minas Tirith." Arwen sighed.

Aragorn caught Gimli eye and smiled a little. Gimli smiled back, and the two carried on riding in silence. They had left Legolas just under three days ago, and the two were gradually getting used to the idea of Legolas sailing.

It was at that unfortunate moment that the man who had been scouting ahead (it had really just been precaution), came hurtling down the path at, well, high speed. He finally drew to a stop in front of a rather startled Aragorn.

"My lord," the scout breathed. "There is a group of men - I don't know where they came from or why they are here - up ahead. They are headed this way." He paused briefly. "They seem to know you and your family are here. They appear to be..."

Aragorn didn't wait for the man to finish as he turned back and began calling out orders to the group.

"Arwen - get into the trees. Take the children with you, quickly! Keep your horses out of sight." He called after he had told all the men to prepare themselves for a battle, but not to draw their weapons, just in case.

Arwen nodded and swiftly headed into the trees. Lauri and Hal were with her, but Dari hesitated.

"Adar - I can stay and fight, I'm sixteen."

Aragorn shook his head. "No. I know this must be hard for you but I cannot risk losing you so quickly after loosing...just do as I say. Into the trees. Do not let them-" He was cut off as an arrow narrowly missed his head. "Go!" He finished, and turned around just as a large group of men thundered into the small clearing the group were in. They had their swords drawn, apart from a few who had bows, and didn't wait but attacked the group.

Eldarion watched as his father began fighting, along with all the others. He should of been out there with them, not hiding in the trees like a coward...

"Dari!" Arwen called frantically from the trees. "Quickly!"

Dari watched the battle for a split second more, before turning and hurrying into the trees. However, he made sure not to go near where his mother and siblings were, instead stood just out of sight, watching the battle continue. He knew in his heart it was a loosing battle. There were 12 against at least 30. What he didn't understand was why they were being attacked in the first place.

Aragorn felt the same. What business did these men have with them? Why would they chose to attack the group? He had no time to dwell on these thoughts though - he was trying to injure, not kill, as were the rest of his men (and Gimli) but that was hard when killing seemed to be the only thing their attackers seemed to want to do. Every time he was done with one man, another just came. Gimli wasn't faring much better.  
...............................................................................................

Dari was watching the battle, but at the same time wasn't really aware of his surroundings. That was how the group of men managed to sneak up on him. It wasn't really hard - Eldarion was in his own little world so when three men who had stayed behind for this purpose entirely crept up behind him, he didn't realise until the last minute. By then it was too late for him to cry out - not that it would of done any good anyway. Who could come to his rescue at a time like this? He could only open his mouth in surprise before something heavy came crashing down on his head and knocked him unconscious.

The men laughed at each other. They were nothing like the men of Gondor - unshaven men who had scratchy, unpleasant voices, dirty clothes and a generally dirty feel to them. Then one of them roughly picked the teenage boy up and scuttled away, closely followed by his 'friends'.

They had gotton what they had come for, and now they only had to return to their home for the next step to be put into action.  
.................................................................................................

Aragorn surveyed the mess in front of him. Everything was a mess - three of his men had been killed, and so had 12 from the other side. There was blood and debris everywhere, and there was a lot of confusion. He didn't know where the men had gone but they had begun thinning out and then one moment they just weren't there anymore. At least it was over, but he had no idea what had just happened.  
He turned to where Arwen was running out towards him, with Hal and Lauri wandering behind.

"Arwen." He whispered into her hair as she embraced him. When they broke apart, he enveloped his youngest two in a hug. Finally he asked with a frown, "Where's Dari?"

"I don't know." Arwen replied. He was over there..." She pointed to the spot Dari had been standing in and begun to make her way over when Aragorn grabbed her hand.

"No, don't." He insisted. "Dari is probably still angry at me for not letting him fight but he'll come round and see that it was for his own good in his own time."

Arwen nodded and looked dismally at the mess around them. "What are we going to do?"

Aragorn had been wondering that himself. Four of the guards were badly injured, but the three that weren't too bad were slowly sorting through the mess. Gimli was stumping towards them now.

"What just happened?" He demanded when he met them.

"I have no idea. Are you okay?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course I'm okay." Gimli snorted, and looked around him. "Confused though. What's happening now?"

"Well, there is a human settlement less than a days ride from here. We can take our dead, and our wounded, and rest there."

"That will be difficult." Hal observed.

"But it is necessary." Aragorn said. "Come on. We should leave as quickly as possible."

Ten minutes later Dari still had not showed up. The wounded were sitting with another guard. The 12 dead men from their attacker were piled up in a corner. Their dead were waiting to be taken with them too.

"Where is he? Hal, will you go and find your brother, please?" Aragorn asked impatiently.

Hal nodded and disappeared into the trees. One minute later he came out looking confused. "Ada, he isn't there."

Aragorn raised his eyes to the heavens. He was not normally this impatient with anyone, especially his family, but he couldn't be dealing with temperamental teenagers right then! Following this, he marched into the trees without a word. A quick search of the area later, though, and there was no denying it: Eldarion was nowhere to be found. There were, however, several heavy tracks leading away from the place. Which started right at the place Eldarion had been seen last.

Arwen and Aragorn couldn't believe they had let this happen.

"We have to go after him. Right now." Aragorn announced.

"My lord." Said one guard. "We can't. We have only three soldiers in any position to be doing anything of the sort. We cannot go after Eldarion and keep you and the rest of your family safe at the same time in conditions like these."

"So you expect me just to let him go?" Aragorn demanded. Arwen laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No, my lord, we should travel to the human settlement you spoke of and get help. Re-enforcements. We can do nothing from here."

"But that could take days!" Lauri hissed.

"He's right, though." Arwen said. She didn't like it any more than the others did, but it was what had to be done. "The best thing we can do for Eldarion now is go for help."

Aragorn turned to glare at her, then relaxed. "You're right." He said finally. With one last desperate look back at the trees, he moved the group out.

_I will come back for you, Dari. I will not leave you there to suffer those men_. He promised in his head.

.................................................................................................

Thanks for reading everyone :) :) :)


	8. Unpleasant Discovery's and Decisions

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise!

Well I'm really getting into this now. But I don't want to jinx it. :) Also 'cause of what's happening obviously the POV's are going to be changing around a bit now to get it all in but I will try to keep it as simple as possible!

Also sorry about the late update. It's just I wasn't allowed on my computer for ages as apparently I am on here too much. So I've had to wait...it's been tough. I can't help it if reading fanfic is addictive!

FemaleSpock - Wow. I added the new chapter and it was literally a minute and a half later and the little thing popped up to tell me I had a message and I looked at it and it was a review and I was like wow that was FAST and this is a really long sentence. But cliff-hangers get on my nerves. I can't believe I managed to write one without realising. But then I know what's going to happen next so it doesn't really work on me. :)) This is a long reply to a review that was three words long!!!

Swanfeather - Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, you're left to wonder...but not for long. I mean, everything will get clearer the further into the story we get. And I'm glad I can write 'unexpected plot twists' and that it can be classed under something and stuff. :)

Nosterineth - Now I can type your penname without going back to check Yay. Well I already PM'd you so there isn't really anything else to say:)

stlova - You're not weird. I feel like an idiot now actually! In my defence, it does look a bit like the name of a place (to me anyway) although I get it now. Also if it makes you feel better, I didn't know what Laurelin was until I went and looked it up. Although now I have forgotten anyway. I think its the golden tree of Valinor (?) but that's just suspicion. I know the films much better too! I no, that bit's sweet, and until I read the Mellon chronicles I thought Legolas and Gimli were the pairing but now I notice all the little friendship things they did in the film :)

Chapter Seven

Legolas looked down from the tree he was in. It had been exactly three days since Aragorn and Gimli had left, and later that evening he himself would be leaving too. He sighed. He felt ready to leave, now that he had had some time to get used to the idea. Everything had been loaded onto the last ship. There really were only a handful of Elves left - him, Linnod and about twelve others. They would be leaving in just a few short hours. In the meantime, he had decided to take a walk through the forest. He was a little way in now - he couldn't see the sea any more; which was good. He didn't really want to have to look at it right now. Legolas was just sitting, watching all the things around him: the trees, the birds, the wind. It was peaceful. Calming.

That was when Athan, one of the remaining elves, rushed up to him. Legolas had thought no-one knew where he was, but evidently they had all been watching him avidly. He sighed. All Legolas wanted was to be left alone, in these last few hours in Middle Earth.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Up ahead," Athan leapt right in. "There are a group of men."

Legolas waited for him to continue. When the other Elf didn't, he said, "Alright. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, they are up by the caves. By the look of it, they plan to stay there a while. They also don't seem to know we're here, or doubtless they would be making less noise." Athan said.

"Up by the caves?" Legolas thought. It could just be nothing - in fact, it probably was - but still. If you wanted somewhere to rest around here, the caves were not the place Legolas would go to. They had passed them on their way through to the harbour. Just off the path, barely visible, with a kind of silent silence. It wasn't just quiet...it was like there was no life in the place. It was worth looking into, at least.

"Yes-"

"Has anyone been to speak to them yet?" Legolas questioned.

"No, that's why we came to get you." Athan replied.

"Right." Legolas jumped neatly down from the he was in to land in front of Athan. "I'll go and have a look, and see if everything is OK." With that, he started walking in the direction of the caves.

"Maybe we should wait for some back-up." Athan suggested. He was only a young elf and had only been a soldier for a few years. That was why Legolas excused him for this suggestion.

"I'll be fine." He said. "It's only a few men, I'm only going to talk to them at most."

"Well-"

"Exactly." Legolas flashed a winning smile at the other elf. "You go back to Linnod and the others. I won't be long."

With that, Legolas began in the direction of the cave. He was confident that this would turn out to be nothing.

How wrong he was.

It wasn't far to the caves. Not even twenty minutes if he went quickly. Plus, he could hear them from ten minutes away. They weren't exactly trying to hide their presence. But then, they probably didn't think anyone else was around.

Legolas reached the small clearing in front of the cave and leapt lightly up into the trees. He tried not to look in the cave's direction, instead looking at the men around. He counted twenty two of them - and none of them were very pleasant to look at. They were all dirty and smelly and loud. How, he wondered, did these people survive living like this?

As far as Legolas could tell, the group were trying to set up some kind of camp, but whether inside or outside the cave he didn't know. It wasn't very organised, although they all seemed to be taking orders from one man in particular. He was standing just outside the cave entrance, talking to another man and seeming none too pleased. Legolas crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"- do you want us to put the brat, sir?"

"Inside the cave. Right at the back. Put him in the antechamber, Eradan." The other man ordered.

"Yes, captain." Eradan replied, and hurried off to get 'the brat'. Legolas was intrigued. Apparently, they had a prisoner. If there was a way to liven up his last hours in Middle Earth, this was it.

Legolas waited until Eradan came back, flanked by two other men who were holding someone else between them. That someone else was thrashing wildly, trying to break free of his captors grip.

"When did he wake up?" Demanded the captain.

"A coupla' hours ago, sir." Replied one of the men holding him.

"Well, this is interesting." The captain smirked down at the prisoner. "The tables have definitely turned."

Legolas couldn't see the prisoner's face from his position, but the figure was smaller than the others. Only a teenager, if Legolas wasn't mistaken. He was thoroughly confused. What could these men want with a child?

"Let me go." The prisoner said fiercely. "I'm no use to you!" Legolas frowned. He recognised that voice.

"That is where you are wrong." The captain turned to the other men. "Chain the brat up. Do not speak to him." Then he turned and strode away, a nasty smirk playing on his lips.

As Eradan and the others turned into the cave, Legolas got a glimpse of the prisoners face. Not much could make Legolas fall out of a tree, but this was nearly enough to do it. He couldn't believe it -had that really just been who he thought it had been? A thousand questions bubbled up in his head.

He had to go in there and save him. He couldn't leave Middle Earth, not like this. But he didn't have his weapons with him. Legolas had to be realistic. He was a good fighter, but he couldn't take down twenty men single-handedly. It was ridiculous.

There was only one thing to do. He didn't know where Aragorn was, but something bad must of happened if he wasn't here saving his son. So now it was up to Legolas to save Eldarion for him. Legolas didn't look back at the men as he hurried back to his own camp. He couldn't.

Legolas had no idea what was happening, but in any case, he didn't need to know all the facts. Not yet.

Legolas almost ran right into Linnod in his haste to get back to Dari.

"Legolas! Where have you been?" Linnod demanded. "Athan came back and said that you had-"

"Linnod." Legolas said. "Not now. Come on, we have to go back to the caves. Let me get my bow."

"I don't understand." Linnod replied.

"Those men, they have Aragorn's son. Eldarion. I don't know how, or why, but we have to go and get him back."

"Shouldn't Aragorn be doing that, my lord?" Linnod pointed out.

"I don't know where he is." Legolas replied. After he had rescued Dari, he would have to go and find Aragorn. Something bad must of happened to him.

"We are sailing in two hours." Linnod pointed out. "Legolas, I don't think there's time to go on any life-saving missions right now. Aragorn is just going to have to do this on his own, I-"

Legolas glared at the other Elf. "I am aware of what the time is." He said stiffly. He knew Linnod didn't particularly like Aragorn, but this was a matter of life or death. "I am going to get Dari. We'll just have to hold off sailing for a day."

Linnod shook his head desperately. "Legolas, we can't send these elves to what could be their death. Most of them are young and all of them expect to be sailing, leaving this place, and going to see loved ones. To tell them they now have to go and fight..."

Legolas could see his point, however much he didn't like it. "In that case, I will just have to go by myself."

"Absolutely not." Linnod said firmly. "Your father told me that if anything happened to you - even so much as a scratch - he would hold me personally responsible."

"I can look after myself." Legolas insisted. "How is he going to find out, anyway?"

"Legolas! This is ridiculous. If these men do have a prisoner, they are dangerous, so I can't let you go!"

Legolas didn't even bother answering Linnod. He was so angry, but the annoying thing was that Linnod was completely right when he gave Legolas his reasons. Instead, Legolas turned round, grabbed his bow and quiver and hurried down to the boat.

Legolas slammed into his small, private, cabin area bellow deck. He hardly expected to be disturbed. He had let everyone know what a bad mood he was in on his way down to the harbour, so only an incredibly stupid being would bother Legolas now. He didn't bring any stupid elves, after all. After banging around in his cabin for a while, he calmed down and sat down in a chair. He needed to sort his feelings out, sort through his options...

He could see only two options. Either he sat meekly and safely in his cabin until the sailed pretending Eldarion didn't exist and never be able to look anyone in the eye again, or he fought like the warrior he was and sneaked out behind Linnod's back. That wasn't much of a choice, but the fact was...what would the consequences be? He knew that his first option would mean that he would be feeling guilty for the rest of his immortal life. He also knew that if he sneaked out he would never be back in time to sail. The only way he was going to do this was if he left it until the very last minute, or anything could happen to stop him.

No, if he went after Eldarion he would not be sailing for a while. He knew that.

So what could he do? How could he not sail? People were depending on him.

But Aragorn was depending on him too.

With that thought, the decision was made. Yes, he wanted to see the friends and family that had left for Valinor before him. But he wanted to see Aragorn more. If he left now, he would never see his best friend again. Who knew what would happen to Dari? He wouldn't be able to teach Dari, Hal and Lauri to shoot properly, he thought with a smile. But if he stayed, he could see Aragorn every day. Dari would be safe, he'd make sure of that. He'd be able to teach the children to shoot. Who knew, he might even of been able to keep the whole thing from his father too, if no-one told him Legolas was in Gondor and he made sure that he sailed before Thranduil...

Legolas wasn't going to waste another minute sitting in here. There were things to do. He began filling flasks up with water, making sure he had enough sharp arrows, food (although that was mainly for Dari).

It didn't take long and soon he was left wondering if he should leave a note. Finally deciding it would be cruel to leave without leaving a note. After all, it wouldn't be found until this evening, earliest, so they couldn't do anything.

_Linnod,_

_I'm sorry to put you in this position, I really am, but if I sail now without at least trying to get Eldarion, I will live in guilt for the rest of my life. What kind of life is that? I promise that you will see me soon, though, and you can do whatever you want to me then. Within reason, of course. I hope you'll forgive me and perhaps even understand a little. At the very least, accept it. Please._

_Legolas_

Now he really could leave. He slid soundlessly out of his door, shut it quietly behind him, slipped onto deck and jumped quietly into the water, as he would surely be seen if he went on deck. Legolas swam to the shore, where he ran as quickly as he could to the safety of the trees.

There wasn't anyone around as far as he could see, so he was pretty sure he hadn't been seen. Now he leapt into the trees and made his way to the cave.

He could only hope his plan wouldn't backfire on him. Because a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he wasn't sailing. He knew he couldn't sail now. This was where he wanted to be, but it would be incredibly hard to explain that to anyone. He hadn't really wanted to leave at all. Now he didn't have to. Everything really had worked out perfectly. Hopefully, it would work out perfectly to the very end.


	9. An Urge To Swear Loudly

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise.

BTW, what does AU actually stand for? I've been wondering for a while now and it'll probably be something really obvious. The only one I can think of (that makes sense) is Authors Universe.

FemaleSpock: Well, it's planned out in my book as being about 5 more chapters long. But then, chapter 8 was supposed to be chapter 6 according to my book so it may be more. I'm pretty sure it'll be finished by the new year though. Which is only 5 weeks away! I'm glad you like these messages...I like writing them. You _are_ appreciated (well not just you but everyone who reviews although you especially because you were my first reviewer ever.) :) :)

Swanfeather: Well you didn't think I was going to make him sail, did you? I hope not. I'm glad you liked the chapter best chapter yet? Wow I didn't want to go too overboard and drag on for ages (like Treebeard) but wanted to let you all know how hard this was for him. :) :)

Nosterineth: Well maybe it's not too hard for you although it's easy for me now (what does it mean anyway? Is it a character from something, or what?) But you must of noticed how rubbish I am at spelling and stuff. (Although it wasn't until I started trping in Word and seeing all those little red lines that I realised just how bad I really am.) Happy you liked the chapter :) :)

stlova: Um OK a LOTR movie question...right...OK, what is Gimli's first line in _The Fellowship of the Ring? _Also, I presume you've watched all the behind the scene stuff that came with the movies, right? If you have...can I ask you a question on that? Because they were just so hilarious. I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) :)

Chapter 8

Legolas watched the men from where he sat with disgust. He had been surveying the camp for about an hour now, and already he was bored.

Dari was somewhere in the cave, he knew, but as far as Legolas could see there was only one way in. Through the front - where at least half the men were sitting. The sun was starting to go down now, and they were all getting ready for an evening meal. Legolas could see Eradan, but not the captain. This worried him slightly. If he wasn't here, he was probably with Dari. He knew what that meant, and this made him even more determined to get in there. Eldarion hadn't exactly looked well when Legolas had seen him earlier so he dreaded to think about the state he might be in now.

He couldn't just go running in there, though. Not by himself. Maybe if he had had some back-up....but he didn't, so there was no point in dwelling on it. He began to crawl nearer to the cave mouth. As he got nearer to the group of men, he began paying attention to what they were saying again.

"What's the captain going to do with the boy when we get there then?" One was just asking.

Eradan glared at him. "Whatever it is, it's not going to be nice." He cackled.

"But if you're askin' me, the brat deserves it." Another put in.

"Well nobody was askin' you, were they." The first man spat.

"I just want to get going, get out of here. Place gives me the creeps."

At least I'm not the only one. Legolas thought bitterly. Then he looked towards the entrance again. He couldn't see anyone immediately in the cave, but they had to be in there as he counted fourteen men outside, and there hadn't been anyone in the surrounding area. That left around eight inside...admittedly not many. If he could get rid of everyone outside the cave, he could handle the ones inside. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he would if he had to. All he wanted to do was get Dari out of there, safe. It couldn't be that hard.

Legolas turned and surveyed the trees. How could he get the men out of there? A plan began forming in his mind. Legolas quietly moved back and around the clearing, but not too far away from the opening. Slowly, he took one of his arrows from his quiver and aimed. He let his breath go for a second and released his arrow.

He watched in satisfaction as the arrow flew past an unsuspecting Eradan's head and into a tree. Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing for a moment and looked at the arrow in shock. Legolas sighed. He only had so many arrows, but nonetheless he pulled another one out, moved a few paces away and let another one go, just missing a second man. This time he got a reaction, and most of the men jumped up. Legolas darted quickly into the trees (or he would of been trampled by a group of men) and watched as ten of the group hurried by below him, weapons drawn. Knowing there was no time to loose Legolas dropped back to the ground and went to deal with the other men. One of them had disappeared into the cave but there was still three out there, warily watching the arrows in the tree.

Pulled out his knives and sneaked up behind the unsuspecting men. Quick as a flash, he hit him - hard - over the head twice with the handle of his knife. They made an unpleasant cracking sound, but before the other men could react to him, he had pushed his knife into one's arm, not to kill but wound, and kicked him to the floor and made use of his fists by knocking the other out. He spared only a moment to look at his work before moving onto the cave.

To his annoyance, the first thing he saw was another man, waiting about two metres inside the cave, just out of sight in the dark.

"What-" Legolas had cracked him over the head with his knife as well before the man could finish his sentence. He waited tensely to see if the mans cry had bought any others, but it seemed fine. Cautiously he began to move down the cave.  
It was one of the most horrible places he had ever had the misfortune to set foot in. Every inch of his body was telling him to turn around and get out, and only the thought of Dari drove him on. However bad this was for him, he knew it was ten times worse for Dari. It didn't really make a difference though.

Legolas couldn't even keep to one side of the cave. His faint blue glow meant that he would be even more visible in the dark corners than in plain view. Plus, this place seemed to go on forever. The deeper into the cavern the more nervous he got. He couldn't help but wonder where everyone was - it didn't seem very well protected.

But the answer was given to him pretty soon. There was a small side chamber, and gathered in it were there other eight men. Seven were standing in a circle, laughing and one was in the middle - the captain, of course. He didn't need to see Dari to know Dari was there. It was obvious, and it was also obvious that these men hated Eldarion and his family very much. Legolas felt sickened by what was happening - whatever it was, Dari hadn't done anything, it was all just to spite Aragorn.

He couldn't see what was happening, but he could certainly hear. He could hear every evil word, every bitter whiplash, every desperate scream.

"That's right," The captain whispered. "Scream like a little baby - shoulda heard my Falas scream, you should have. Trapped, she was. But you don't care about that now, do you? DO YOU?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dari cried. It was followed by several screams, which meant several whiplashes too.

Legolas closed his eyes. He just couldn't block out that last scream of Dari's...strange. He had only known the child for a few days, and he had been closer to Hal anyway, but he wanted to kill these men for what the were doing anyway.

_No-one is going to die_, he reminded himself.

Then it stopped. The room fell into silence. No more laughing, no more screaming, no more cruel words. Just the laboured breathing of Dari and the sharp click of the captains shoes as he moved around the small room.

"Yes?" He asked finally, softly.

"Er- erm, captain outside - we are being attacked, there were arrows and-" One of the group stuttered at being asked a direct question from their captain, who clearly scared them.

The captain swore loudly. "Well, what are you just standing there for?" He hissed. "Get outside! Now!"

Legolas's heart seemed to stop. If they came out, he was in full view. He would be found out and then what use would he be to Dari? Right now he felt like swearing loudly too.

Legolas looked at the dirt ground. Could he smear it on his face to disguse himself? Could he make it back to the opening? Could he-? It was no use. This whole thought process had only taken a split second, and now the men were trampling out at top speed.

They stopped pretty quickly when they saw Legolas though.

"Who're you?" One demanded aggressively.

Legolas swore loudly in response.

................................

OK short chapter I know but I can't really help it :) Please review :) Thanks for reading :)


	10. Fraternizing With The Enemy

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: Well we all know who I do and don't own by now I'm sure

Yup I told you AU would stand for something completely obvious but I got one word right at least! Thanks to everyone who told me!

FemaleSpock: Yeah I guess it is out of character but I couldn't resist. Besides, I needed a title :)

Nosterineth: Did you know that laughing for 15 minutes is the same as cycling for 15 minutes? Laughing is good :)

Crazy1: Thank you so much for you your review it so nice to know you're out there! So many people told me they found that chapter really sad too :)

Chapter 9

Legolas looked at the group of men standing before him and tried to think up something useful to answer. His mind drew a blank except to think - how in Arda had everything gone wrong so quickly?

"I said," The man who had first spoken said, stepping forward threateningly, "Who - are - you?"

Should I tell them my real name or not? Legolas wondered. Finally deciding that it wouldn't make any difference either way, as it was extremely unlikely they knew who he was, he replied, "I am Legolas, of the Woodland realm."

The man smirked. "Are you, now?"

"What's all this about?" Demanded a voice Legolas could recognise all too well. The Captain.

Immediately, three men stepped forward and grabbed Legolas, not that he was about to go anywhere.

"Intruder, sir."

"I can see that." The Captain snapped. Then he looked at Legolas and smirked. "An Elf no less."

"Says 'is name's Legolas, sir."

The Captain paused. An icy weight settled in Legolas's stomach. Just what did this man know about him?

"Legolas, you say?"

"Of the _Woodland realm_, sir."

"I see." The Captain looked Legolas up and down evilly. Legolas had a very bad feeling about all of this. "There is only one place I've heard the name Legolas before, and that is the story of the War of the Ring. Coincidence, isn't it?" Now he approached the Elf carefully. He circled him slowly finally ending a breath away from his ear. Legolas tensed, held his breath, but refused to move despite wanting to pull away. The Captain then whispered into Legolas's ear, "Come to rescue the brat, have you?"

His breath against Legolas's bare skin tickled and pungent, vaguely alcoholic smell drifted away from the man. Legolas felt more than sick, and could take it no longer. He tried pulling away from the man - all this got him was a punch in the side of the face.

"Don't pull away from me." The Captain hissed. "Answer me!"

"No," Legolas improvised. "I haven't come to rescue the brat. Despite what it may seem, I hate him. Hate Aragorn. Surely you know that I haven't spoken to that man in seventeen years?"

The Captain regarded Legolas carefully. "What are you doing here, then?"

"I saw you taking Eldarion into the cave." Legolas replied truthfully.

"Continue."

"I...wanted to have a part in what you were doing. To...pay Aragorn back." Legolas hoped he would be forgiven for the lies he was telling.

"Why would you do that?"

This was his chance...the one that would decide what they were going to do to him. This was the point where he spilled the truth.

"After Aragorn's coronation," he began quietly. "I went travelling for a while. When I came back...everything had changed. The friend I knew had gone to be replaced by...by a King." Legolas gazed at one spot on the wall, looking at nobody. None of them realised how hard this was for him. "I didn't know him anymore, he was a different person. I tried to understand, but I could hear the sea calling. To stay here with someone who didn't acknowledge me anymore was a kind of torture I'd never been through before. So I left."

"And now you've come to seek revenge by hurting his son." The Captain said with a smirk. "The brat certainly deserves it."

"Yes."

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" The Captain demanded. Without waiting he continued anyway. "I had a wife once. A wife, Falas, and two children. My daughter, Serindë , and my son, Tathar. Happy family, we were. Lived in a little village in Gondor. Not much money. Enough to get by on."

Legolas waited, a feeling of dread in his stomach now. He remembered what he had heard earlier.

_Shoulda heard my Falas scream, you should have. Trapped, she was._

"There had been orc attacks on nearby villages, and we wrote to the King. Asked for help. Weren't many of us, not enough for a whole orc attack. Defence was all we wanted. Never came, not in time anyway. The orcs attacked. I was at the inn when it happened and I got out fine. So did they." He motioned to the men around him. "Went round to our houses, tried to get our family. The orcs were setting the houses alight, and I ran inside, tried to get to them in time. Falas begged me to get the children out first, none of them could walk. So I took Serindë and Tathar out. But I couldn't get back into Falas. I stood outside and listened to my wife's dying screams - think there was an orc in there with her."

He glared at Legolas dangerously and continued. "Orcs took my little girl and Tather died in my arms later. Too much smoke. I lost my entire family. So did most of them." His eyes glinted menacingly. "You know why they didn't send help right away?" The Captain jerked his head in the direction of Dari's cell. "It was that brats first birthday and everyone had to be in the city for the celebrations."

There was silence as everyone digested this. Legolas felt...sympathy when he looked at the men now.

But it still didn't excuse kidnapping Dari.

"That's...terrible. I'm sorry." Legolas said genuinely.

The Captain stepped away from the Elf. "We exiled ourselves. Ever since, we have seeked retribution for our lost family. Now's our chance and no-one is going to mess it up." He looked at the men who were still holding Legolas. "Take him to the cell." Then, looking Legolas straight in the eye he said, "It's just a shame I knew what the King was here for, isn't it?" With that, he stalked away.

"Sir, the attackers..." Called one brave man.

The Captain gave the man a scathing look. "Did you really think we were being attacked? It was this Elf. Now take him to the cell."

Dari stared up at Legolas fearfully as he was thrown into the cell. Legolas's weapons had been taken away from him and he felt extremely bare without them. Still, he mustered up a small smile for Dari as he seated himself next to the teenager.

Dari moved slowly and painfully away from the Elf.

"Dari, it's me. Legolas." Legolas said in surprise. "I won't hurt you. I'm trying to rescue you." Legolas was also a bit put out that his story hadn't been believed. For a moment there he'd thought he was getting away with it.

"But you- what you said out there wasn't true?"

"No, of course not." Legolas replied in surprise. He hadn't known he was such a good liar. "That was just to try and get us both out of here alive."

Dari studied Legolas, and then nodded to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Legolas replied as cheerfully as he could.  
Eldarion looked at Legolas scathingly. "It doesn't look like it." He informed the Elf.

"That was the plan." Legolas smiled a little. "It went a bit wrong." Then he looked around the cell from where he was sitting. "I'll get us out though. I'll think of something, Dari."

The cell was dark, with a single source of light from a lantern sitting in a groove in the wall. The were no windows, and there was only a narrow slit in which to come out, but there was a clearly handmade, thick wooden door placed there temporarily. It didn't look promising.

"Let me see what they did to you." Legolas requested a few moments later. "There's not much I can do, especially since I'm not a healer but I'll do what I can."

Legolas moved closer to Eldarion and carefully inspected the wounds on the boy's back. They weren't nice - the whip the Captain used must of been awful. They criss-crossed all over Dari's back, and sides. Legolas counted about twelve of them. Blood was running down most of them and only two or three had even began healing. Legolas traced his finger lightly over one of the more healed wounds, but pulled away quickly when Dari moaned and winced.

"I'm sorry." Legolas said. Dari's shirt was in tatters, but the Elf pulled of his own tunic and shirt readily. He used his shirt to form an awkward bandage over the majority of the cuts and slipped the tunic on over the boy.

"But you need it." Dari protested feebly to this.

"But you need it more." Legolas replied firmly.

The two sat in relative silence for a few minutes after that. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"You know Gimli." Dari ventured finally. He had never really got much of a chance to talk to the Elf in their few days visit, so he saw this as his chance to find out all about him.

"Yes. He's a good friend."

"He's a Dwarf, though."

"What of it?" Legolas asked in surprise.

"Well, you're an Elf."

"Yes, I know."

Eldarion glared at Legolas. "Do you always talk like this?"

"Like what?"

Eldarion sighed and tried a knew subject. "You live in Mirkwood."

"I prefer Eryn Lasgalen. Or Greenwood, actually." Legolas smiled at the boy.

"What's it like there?"

Legolas carried on smiling at the boy. "When we get out of here, I'll take you there and you can see for yourself." He promised.

Eldarion looked at Legolas sharply. "What if we don't get out?"

"We will." Legolas said firmly, jumping up and moving over to the door. He began inspecting it but he could see that it was impossible to get through that way. Therefore he walked over to scan the walls, tapping them to see if they were hollow, if there were any cracks at all that might help them. He did this all the way around the small room. After he was done he went to sit back down next to Dari. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

Why hadn't he been more careful? Why had he got himself caught? Now look at the mess they were in.

Maybe Aragorn would come in time. Somehow, he doubted it.

"What are you going to do?" Dari asked unhelpfully.

"Get some sleep." Legolas suggested. "When we leave, we'll be travelling for a while so you'll need it."

Eldarion nodded. He didn't look as if he had much faith in the Elf as he drifted off. Legolas couldn't feel offended though, because he didn't have any faith in himself to get them out of here at this point.

For the next couple of hours he waited, occasionally getting up to look at the door or the walls, but mostly just watching Dari sleep. He's an awful lot like his father, Legolas thought to himself. After some time the lantern went out, leaving them in darkness, which made Legolas feel even more worried and, though he hated to admit it, vulnerable and scared.

They must of been sitting there together for nearly three hours when finally they heard something on the other side of the door. Eldarion woke up and looked at the door nervously as they waited for whoever was on the other side to open the door and come in.

* * *

Thanks for reading! (Also please review!) :))


	11. The Great Escape

What Used To Be

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise.

FemaleSpock: Glad you liked it, it was good to write! :)

Nosterineth: Thanks, it was really just a spur of the moment decision! BTW, how did you know it was me on YouTube? I know it's still DipDab and stuff...and I have LOTR vids favourited...OK maybe it wasn't that hard to figure out after all!

Swanfeather: No worries! I really like writing cliffies, for some reason...but I'm not going to overdo it. Actually, I wondered what Legolas and Dari could come up with before I wrote this chapter!

stlova: I reckon you got it right....HAVE you seen the behind the scenes stuff, on the Extended Editions? They were nearly better than the film! In the meantime what about...."What does Legolas reply when Gimli says "Never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an Elf!"?"

Chapter 10

The door opened slowly, and Eradan came in. Legolas didn't really think about what he was doing, he only knew that this might be their only chance to escape. Quickly, he hurried forward and threw himself at the door. His idea worked out perfectly. The door flew shut - almost. Eradan was standing, unsuspecting, on the other side of the door when it slammed into him. It was a heavy wooden door with iron parts. It was just unlucky that his height put his head right at the iron sheet where a window might of been on another door. There was a rather unsettling thwack sound as the door made contact with the mans head, and said man crumpled to the floor quickly. Luckily, Legolas managed to grab Eradan before he hit the actual ground, and Legolas carried him carefully into the cell.

There was a lot of blood coming out of his head - Legolas was very sorry about that. It was soaking the Elf's own clothes (on his top half, he was wearing only an undershirt) as well as the mans. Dari had watched this all in delighted surprise but his happy grin turned to a frown when he saw the gash on Eradan's head.

"That doesn't look to good." He said worriedly.

"I know." Legolas replied. He didn't have any more clothes to spare so he tore of the mans own shirt and used that to somewhat stop the blood. Dari struggled over to the pair and held the shirt to Eradan's head as Legolas tore a thin, rope-like strip off of the bottom of his bloody undershirt and used that to tie the shirt securely to Eradan's head.

"It's not going to stop the bleeding forever." Legolas said doubtfully. "But there's not much we can do about it. We have to get out of here." He glanced over at Eldarion. "Can you walk?"

"I'll have to." Dari said with determination.

Legolas watched as Eldarion struggled painfully to his feet. The boy took a few steps forward, but after only a couple he cried out as his left knee buckled under him. He managed to hold himself up with his hands on the wall, but slid awkwardly to the ground. Legolas hurried to his side.

"Did they do anything else to you- other than whip you?" He asked.

"Well, they knocked me out with something heavy, and I think they drugged me." Dari admitted.

"It must be the drugs." Legolas replied with a frown. He spared Eradan another look. If they were going to do something, it had to be now.

Legolas moved over to Eradan and began searching him over for weapons. The man, however, did not seem to have come prepared for a fight. On the other hand, Legolas found a small dagger around his ankle. It wasn't much, but it was all they had.

"What are we going to do?" Dari asked quietly.

Legolas thought for a moment. "We can't stay here." He began slowly. "But maybe it would be best for you to stay here with Eradan and stop him from raising the alarm, while I go and sort the others out."

"Are you going to kill them?" Eldarion asked bluntly.

Legolas blinked a little in surprise. "Not unless I have to." He was a little uncomfortable. There was something about it, when it was put like that, that made it sound as though Legolas was doing the bad thing. Legolas also got the idea that it wouldn't of sounded nearly so bad coming from someone else's mouth.

"Oh." Eldarion said.

"I don't want to kill them." Legolas reminded the boy. "But we have to get out of here."

"I know."

Legolas regarded Eldarion for a moment longer, then walked slowly towards the door. "Keep an eye on him." Legolas instructed. "Don't come out of the cell no matter what happens, until I come and get you...it's not safe."

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Eldarion pointed out somewhat dryly.

"Right." Legolas agreed. The two shared a look, without saying anything, and then Legolas turned around and walked out of the cell. As he went, Legolas couldn't help but think about the small weapon he was about to try and defend himself against about 20 men with. It was ridiculous even in his own mind. The whole thing was ridiculous.

Once again, there didn't seem to be anyone in the cavern. It was dark and dank and even Legolas, although he couldn't feel the cold, could tell it was cold. There was a distant drip drip of water somewhere and the vague sounds of drunk men from outside the cave.

Drunk men. Legolas was sure they weren't all drunk, although it explained the noises he had heard outside the cell. It had been Eradan staggering around, more than a little drunk. This would definitely help him though. Two dozen intoxicated men would cause a lot of chaos, and it wasn't as if their aim would be any good when they had been drinking heavily.

Legolas could not say these men were intelligent at any rate. They must of been plotting for 15 years now, and if this was the best they could come up with...there really wasn't anything to worry about. However, the Elf also was not about to underestimate them.  
He was approaching the entrance. It didn't look like there was anyone guarding the entrance but...

Legolas could not believe his eyes. Or his luck. He had thought the men to be...not particularly bright, but to be this idiotic?

There, in front of him, was his bow. Even better than that, right next to his bow was his quiver, with all his arrows inside and his knives lying next to them. Plus the bag he had bought with provisions.

It was almost gleefully that the Elf glided forward and picked up his bow, strapped on his quiver, sheathed his knives and slung his bag over his shoulder. Still, he thought as he continued towards the entrance, he wasn't going to waste the dagger. Legolas could see the men's weapons sitting against the inside wall of the cave. Being very quiet, he used his dagger to slice through the strings of the men's bows, although there wasn't much he could do about the swords.

Becoming serious again, he looked at the men. They were sitting around the campfire, laughing, talking, singing, dancing, having a good time.

With a pang Legolas realised he might of been doing the same thing on board a ship with his own friends right now, although in a more dignified way.

He had to hurry up. Legolas thought about how he was going to do this. He couldn't see the Captain anywhere, but he had no time to worry about that because it was at that moment that one of the more sober men looked over and saw Legolas. He called out in surprise, which made the few men around him look over and see Legolas too. However, because it was a slow moving process and it took a few minutes for everyone to understand what was happening, Legolas had the time to jump right into the group.

Legolas moved quickly. His favourite method of disabling his opponent was to knock them out, so once again he did this with the handle of his knives. By the time he was against people with weapons, he had a third of the group lying on the ground. He moved fairly quickly through the rest of them - they really were drunk. There was more chance of Legolas getting hurt if the men didn't aim for him, to be honest. Only a few minutes later he twisted the last man's hands behind his back, kicked him to the ground, bent down and hit him just hard enough to keep him away for a few hours.

It was going well, Legolas thought. He wondered vaguely where the Captain was - probably in the woods hoping for a little privacy, the Elf guessed. Now all he had to do was hurry back and get Dari. He would only really relax when the two of them were safely in the trees out of seeing and hearing distance from anyone.

Making sure that the men were well and truly knocked out, he nodded to himself and began back through the cave to Dari's cell. Legolas didn't bother to be quiet as he thought there wasn't anyone about, who could hear him, at any rate. He wasn't making much noise anyway, being an Elf.

He was thinking about what he was going to do about Eradan when he arrived at the anti-chamber. He came to a dead stop in the doorway as he scanned the room.

He had found the Captain. Found him sitting in the cell with a knife to Eldarion's throat and a cruel, twisted smile playing on his lips.

"Hello." The man said pleasantly. "Place your weapons on the floor, now, and no-one's going to get hurt. I'm afraid that if you don't though, someone in this room is going to get hurt. It won't be me, or even you. It'll be him." With this last word he gave Dari a harsh jerk which made the boy scream in pain.

Legolas met Dari's eyes, then the Captains, and he wasn't joking.

Legolas put his weapons on the floor.

"Please," Legolas said as calmly as he could. "Leave Eldarion alone. Hasn't he been punished enough?"

"Oh, it's not the brat I'm punishing by doing this." The Captain said brightly. "It's his father. I don't blame this _baby_ for what happened."

"I am not a-" Dari started furiously.

"Be quiet!" The Captain snapped, placing the knife by the boys mouth. "Or do I have to make you be quiet?"

Dari fell silent, while Legolas tried to take the Captains mind of Eldarion. "I don't know your name."

"You do not have to know my name."

"You can't really believe this is going to work." Legolas insisted. "If you just let Eldarion go now, this can all be forgotten!"

"I have come to far to fail now." The Captain hissed. He turned to Dari. "Now, boy. Say goodbye."

This was all Legolas needed. In one single split second he was once again holding his bow and arrow and was aiming it at the Captain. Seeing the quick movement he turned to look at Legolas in surprise, but the Elf waited only long enough to say three words.

"_So have I_." Then he released the arrow. It shot straight into the mans heart, and he looked at Legolas in his last few moments of living.

Legolas watched as the man finally slumped on the ground before finally lowering his bow. He looked down at the Captain regretfully. "I'm sorry." was all he said, though. Then he turned his attention to Dari.

"You killed him." Eldarion whispered faintly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Eldarion. I had to. He was going to kill you."

Dari seemed to know this. "I understand."

"Good. Dari, did he do anything to you?" Legolas asked, immediately dropping down beside the boy.

"No more than he already had." Dari replied. Then he looked at Eradan. "He needs attention more than me at the moment."

"I know, but we can't be around when the others wake up." Legolas said. "They aren't going to be too happy with me. I've knocked them out and killed their Captain." The he moved over to Eradan. "I don't see what else we can do for him." Legolas admitted. "Dari, pass me the Captains shirt."

Eldarion tried not to make contact with the Captains actual skin as he removed it, and Legolas swapped Eradan's blood-soaked shirt for the Captains slightly less blood-soaked shirt. He used Eradan shirt to keep the mans head levitated off the floor.

"We'll just have to wait until his friends come and treat him." Legolas said finally. "Can you stand, Dari?"

"Just barely." Eldarion sighed as he struggled, once again to his feet while Legolas picked up his weapons and the bag again. The Elf moved over to help support Dari. It was in this awkward way that they exited the cell, and made their way down the passage. It took them more than twenty minutes to do this before finally reaching the fresh air and morning light. The sun was just rising and they stopped in the entranceway to look around them. Dari breathed in several times in happiness. Legolas left Dari using the outside cave wall to support himself and moved off to climb into a tree. They stayed this way for about three minutes before Legolas finally said they should be going.

"Where to?" Dari asked.

At this point, Legolas found himself once again thinking of the friends he had left behind. Although maybe they had left him behind? In any case, they were on a ship right now and he was not. He was surprised to find this thought didn't make him sad any more. Not happy either...he didn't know what to think of it.

"Legolas?"

"Oh, yes...to find your father, and mother, and Hal and Lauri." Legolas said with a smile.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Maybe we should go back to your camp and wait for Ada to find us there." Dari suggested.

Legolas looked at him sadly. "There isn't a camp there anymore, Dari."

"What- what do you mean?" Eldarion asked in confusion.

"They've left. Sailed. Gone. The Elves." Legolas explained.

"But what about you?" Eldarion asked. "They can't of gone."

"They have. They've sailed. But I'm staying here. I suppose it took something drastic to make me realise that I'm not ready to say goodbye to Middle Earth yet."

"You- you didn't sail...to rescue me?" Dari asked in amazement. When Legolas nodded, the boy had new found respect for him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault, Dari."

"But what will your father say when he finds out?""I'd rather not think about it." Legolas laughed. "Now come on, we need to get away from here."

Legolas helped Dari over to the trees, and after a quick look back at the dreaded cave, they turned into the forest and began an awkward journey through it.

* * *

Quite a long chapter...but I think the next chapter, or possibly the one after that is going to be the last one. Thanks for reading and please review! :) :) :)


	12. Explanations, Endings, Everlasting

What Used To Be

FemaleSpock: Dramatic is good, right? I wanted it to be kind of -what's going to happen?- because it was kind of the chapter that ends the main point (or second main point. The other one is Aragorn going to be friends with Legolas again, of course). I'm glad it worked!

Nosterineth: Well now I have some friends on YouTube! Yay! Yes they're finally free, now all they have to do is find Aragorn...

PeppyPower: Isn't it nice when you find you have a new reviewer? It gives me that fuzzy feeling I usually only get when I'm daydreaming about things that'll never happen. I'm really glad you liked that bit, anyway. I didn't even think about it as a flame...it was concrit! I like concrit and will definately try and work more on my descriptions!

stlova: Great! OK now I'm going to ask you a question on that. OK...when they were filming the running scenes in The Two Towers all three of them had an injury. Who had what, and how? (A long one...but I found that hilarious.) Also, did you like the chapter...?

Chapter 11

It was an awkward journey though the forest. In the immediate area around the cave, it was dark with large trees blocking out any hint of light coming through from dawn. This cast strange shadows on the floor, which was hard and dry. There was almost no vegetation, apart from the trees and wasn't a very pleasant place to be. After around half an hour of struggling through the trees everything thinned out, a bit of grass appearing here and there, bushes fighting for a space on the moss and fern covered floor. This made it slightly easier, but not by much.

"_I can't go any further_." Dari whispered finally. He dropped down to the floor and crawled over to a nearby tree.

Legolas watched hum worriedly. Dragging yourself through the forest in order to escape from a horde of angry men who wanted your blood when you had several painful injuries was not fun at the best of times, and this was certainly not the best of times. This thought only made Legolas even more desperate to reach Aragorn - and reach help. He could only imagine what they were going through, wherever they were. Were they even alive? He didn't know. But he had to find out.

"Eldarion," Legolas said. "I need to know where you were attacked. If we can find that place, we can follow your family's tracks. That's the only way I can think of to find them."

"It was...a sort of clearing, but it wasn't that big. Really just a patch with hardly any trees. It was on the path we came by, about two days in..."

Dari screwed up his face to remember, even though it had only been a few days ago.

"Thank-you." Legolas replied gratefully. Now he leapt up into a tree, so he could clear his thoughts easier. The path led North-East before turning, and from that he was sure the cave was in a pretty much Eastern direction. He couldn't be sure, but he thought they had now gone in a South-West direction from the cave, which meant they had to be close to the path! He thought he must be almost directly between the old Elven camp, and the clearing Dari had mentioned...

Legolas jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on. He saw that Dari was asleep, and although Legolas didn't want to wake him he didn't want the boy to wake up and think Legolas had deserted him.

Legolas bent down to wake him. "Dari," Legolas said softly, then a little louder, "Dari!"

"What...what is it?" Eldarion asked, blinking as he awoke.

"I'm going to have a look around, I won't be long. I don't think anyone will find you here, but will you be alright on your own?" Legolas asked.

Dari nodded, looking as if all he wanted to do right then was rest.

Legolas stood up and considered which direction to explore first. He knew he hadn't come to the path Aragorn had taken yet, or he would of been able to tell (he hoped). Therefore, he decided, if he headed in a North-West direction, he had to reach the path eventually.

So that was where he went. It wasn't the most interesting exercise Legolas had ever done, but it wasn't the least, either. After forty minutes, he began wondering how long he should travel for before turning back. Fifthteen minutes after that, he found the path. Legolas couldn't help feeling relieved that this, at least, had gone well. He wasn't entirely sure which side of the clearing that Dari talked about he was on, but he didn't care. He was that much further to returning Eldarion to his family.

Legolas returned to the clearing much faster than it had taken him to reach the path, but then he wasn't watching out for anything. He found Dari awake when he got back, but only just.

"I found it." Legolas announced with a smile as he strode back over to Dari, who jumped a little, because he hadn't known Legolas was there, and doing this made Dari wince. "Are you okay?" Legolas added worriedly.

"Fine." Eldarion replied, although he wasn't.

"The path is only an hour away at most." Legolas told him. "Then we only have to follow it."

This is what they did. It was quite painful, for Dari anyway, and it took them a little over an hour to reach it. When they did (Legolas supposed it was early afternoon) Dari once again sank down against a tree.

"Are we resting here?" He asked hopefully.

"I was thinking we should probably carry on down the path for as long as possible, and then rest all night." Legolas said with regret, hating to cause the boy more pain.

"Just for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

They spent a few minutes in silence before they began heading back down the path.

"Do you recognise this place?" Legolas asked.

"It all looks the same to me."

Legolas gave Eldarion a reproachful look. "It does not. Each tree is unique. Just like people."

Eldarion raised his eyebrows. "Yes, says the Wood-Elf."

Legolas laughed. "Very true."

It wasn't long after that they reached the clearing. They knew this was what it was, because it was clear there had been a fight, and quite recently too.

"I'm sure they're fine." Legolas assured Dari.

Legolas was sure that the Gondorians had continued down the path towards the village of men Legolas knew to be nearby. That was where Legolas headed.

"We'll go a little further and then stop for the night." Legolas promised Eldarion.

They eventually stopped for the night, and the following morning they ate most of the food Legolas had in his bag. Then they carried on, stopped for the night, and continued in the morning...Just how far away is this town? Legolas wondered to himself about midday. He was worried about Eldarion, who was looking increasingly worse for wear every hour. But the Elf was surprised Dari had gone on for this long. It was unfortunate they didn't have horses to take them, because it was taking much longer for them to arrive than was good for Eldarion.

"Legolas, I can't do this any more!" Dari finally cried. Legolas, who was a little ahead of him, tuned to find Dari exhausted, slumped on the forest floor. He immediately rushed back to help him, but Dari had his eyes closed. Legolas was sure Dari hadn't been harmed worse than whipping and being knocked out, with little food and drink which wasn't as bad as it could of been, but it hadn't been properly treated either. Or maybe he's just tired, Legolas thought hopefully as he picked Eldarion up and carried on.

It wasn't more than an hour later that Legolas saw the welcome sights of a village. Which would surely be the one they were looking for! The were no walls around the village, but the outside buildings were so tightly packed that there was only one possible entrance/exit. This was what Legolas headed towards.

Standing guard were a pair of Gondorian guards, who were surely there in case their attackers came back to finish off the job. When they saw Legolas, not looking himself at all, coming in holding Eldarion, they hurried out to meet Legolas and relieve him of the boy.

They were also quite obviously confused. One of them hurried into the village with Eldarion while the other walked behind with Legolas, asking what was going on, how he had rescued Dari.

"It's a long story." Legolas told the guard. "One that I think Aragorn should be the first one to hear."

The guard nodded, and no sooner had they stepped inside the village than had Eldarion entire family, plus Gimli, flown out of the doors of one building, as the other guard handed Dari over to Aragorn. Legolas wasn't even noticed in the rush, as Arwen, Lauri, Hal and Gimli surrounded Aragorn who tried not to let them trip him up as he returned from where he had come from, presumably to use his healing abilities on Dari. Everyone went straight in after him except Hal, who was slightly quieter than his sibling and family. He took after his mother in personality, to say the least. Hal turned round to scan the small courtyard they were standing in, and saw Legolas. A look of surprise and happiness came over his face before hurrying right over to the Elf.

"Legolas? Was it you? Did you rescue Dari?" Hal breathed as he enveloped Legolas in a hug.

"It was me." Legolas confirmed with a smile.

"It was? But I thought you were sailing? Where are the other Elves? How- how did you do it? What hap-"

"Calm down, there will be plenty of time for explanations later. For now, we should just worry about your brother." Legolas laughed at the boy's eagerness.

"Does Ada know you're here?" Hal asked, calming down, but only slightly.

"I don't think so-"

"We should go and see him then!" Hal began dragging Legolas over to where the rest of his family were.

"But your father is healing Dari. It's a family moment." Legolas insisted. He was quite worried about what Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli would say about his part in all this.

"Gimli is not family."

"Not by blood, at least."

Hal narrowed his eyes. Legolas decided Hal was not so much like Arwen after all, although she could certainly be scary enough when she wanted to be. "Come on." Hal said in a voice that implied he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Legolas went, and followed Hal into the building and up a short flight of stairs. There they came to a door, which Hal pushed open enthusiastically and hurried in. "Nana, Ada, guess-"

"Ssshhh." Arwen scolded. "Your father is trying to work."

"But I-"

"_Halbarad_, you brother is- Legolas?" Aragorn was sure he was imagining things as he looked up at his friend, who really couldn't be there. He was supposed to be in Valinor, or at least on his way to Valinor. At his word, Arwen, Gimli and Lauri looked up at Legolas, who smiled at them embarrassedly.

"Legolas?" Arwen repeated in surprise.

"Arwen." Legolas replied, and then circulated the room. "Aragorn, Gimli, Lauri."

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn said, still in shock.

"I tried to tell you but-" Hal began.

"Ssshhh!" Arwen said.

"I came back with Dari." Legolas gave Hal a comforting look.

"You?" Gimli demanded.

"Me."

"You're supposed to be on a ship!" Gimli spluttered.

"But I am not, I am here." Legolas pointed out.

"I didn't even think about it." Aragorn muttered as he stood to approach Legolas. "You found Dari?"

"Yes. Later, I will tell you about it. Now, just worry about Dari."

Aragorn scanned the Elf, looking for any injuries. (There was bound to be something.) Finally he smiled, as he found nothing. Well, nothing life-threatening.

"Legolas, you should go and get cleaned up." Aragorn said eventually.

Legolas nodded. "Where can I-"

"I'll take you." Hal offered eagerly.

Legolas was then whisked off to a washroom, while the others looked at each other. None of them knew what to say.

"I wonder where all the other Elves are." Lauri said. "I mean, surely they would of come with Legolas?"

No-one knew how to reply to that, so Aragorn sat down with Dari again.

Meanwhile, Hal hurried the Elf back down the stairs, and down a corridor. "There you are." Hal said happily. "I'll go and get some of Ada's clothes for you to change into." He turned and hurried back the way they'd come.

Legolas tried to look excited about this and failed miserably. Personally, he would rather of kept going in what he was already wearing than wear anything of Aragorn's, but there was little he could do about it.

It took a while for Legolas to wash, but it was no wonder considering he hadn't washed for days. When he was done he found a neatly folded up pile of clothing, which he put on unhappily. Looking at himself in the mirror whilst wearing the new clothes he noted that Aragorn had clearly put on a lot of weight recently. He looked longingly at his own clothing lying on the provided seat, and wondered how long it would take for them to be washed and dried.

Well, there was not much he could do about his unfortunate clothing arrangement, but he wanted to go and see how Eldarion was doing. He made his way back to where the others were, and paused for a moment outside the room. Then he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Aragorn called quietly.

Legolas went in, and to his surprise there was only Aragorn and Dari, who was still unconscious on the bed.

"Where is everyone else?" Legolas asked, seating himself on a chair by Eldarion's feet.

"Er- they're downstairs-um...sorting things out." Aragorn seemed to be trying not to laugh, despite everything.

Legolas looked up at his friends in surprise. "Are you choking?" He asked, completely seriously.

"Is that MY tunic?" Aragorn laughed.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, something he did extremely well. "Yes. I see you've put on weight."

"Ah," Aragorn said. "I suppose you came to check on Dari? He's doing fine, in any case, and now is as good a time as any to tell me about your little expedition."

"I suppose so." Legolas agreed. He then told Aragorn everything he could remember about the past few days of his life, with the exception of a few things. He failed to mention, for instance, Linnod's reaction to Legolas's request. He didn't think Aragorn needed any more reason to dislike the Elf at that moment. He also decided to leave out his attempt to deceive the Captain - Aragorn didn't need to know about that, either. Besides, it was rather embarrassing. Apart from that, he went through everything, from Athan coming to find him until the moment he had walked into the village with Eldarion.

Aragorn listened avidly the whole way through. When Legolas was finished his eyes travelled slowly over to Eldarion and then back over to Legolas. Then he stood up, and to Legolas's slight surprise pulled the Elf into a hug.

"Thank-you, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered. "If it weren't for you, I don't know what would of happened." Now he paused and pulled back to look at his friend. "You didn't sail. After all that...and you didn't leave. What do you think your father is going to say?" Aragorn nearly laughed as he imagined Legolas telling Thranduil why he wasn't in Valinor.

"I don't know." Legolas replied a little meekly. "I was rather hoping I wouldn't have to, and I could just come back to Gondor with you."

"That's not very brave of you, now, is it?" Asked a soft voice from the doorway. They turned to see Arwen standing there smiling gently at them.

"Alright then." Legolas smiled back. "I suppose I would have to go back, to get those Elves for Ithilien, anyway."

Aragorn looked at Legolas with delight.

"That is, if you still want them...me." Legolas added carefully.

"Don't be ridiculous." Aragorn said. "Of course we do."

"Good. In the meantime...what exactly are you doing in a village of men?" Legolas returned to his seat, as did Aragorn, and Arwen sat down in a chair between them too.

Aragorn then went on to slowly describe their attack in the clearing, and stopped after he described his decision to carry on towards the village.

Then Arwen took the story up.

"We travelled here, and it took us about a day." Arwen recalled. "When we arrived, we began healing the wounded and burying our dead. We also sent out a messenger to a nearby town, larger than this village, asking for help, for some soldiers to be sent over as quickly as possible. Some of the men from this village offered to help, too."

"We were going to be leaving tomorrow. If hurt, they were not hurt badly, and a small group of men arrived from the town yesterday. But you turned up, with Dari, so we don't have to worry about that." Aragorn put in.

"I was just downstairs, arranging for the soldiers to travel back home, among other things that now need to be sorted out." Arwen supplied.

Legolas nodded. "Did you hear my side of the story?"

Arwen nodded. "Thank-you, so much, for bringing our son back."

"Even if he is in rather bad shape." Aragorn said.

"He is not in bad shape. He is just worn out." Legolas defended himself.

"Right." Aragorn agreed. " You should go and rest."

Legolas nodded. "Where should I-?"

"I'll take you." Arwen said. "Look after Eldarion, Estel."

"What else would I be doing?" Aragorn asked softly, turning his attention back to his son.  
.........................................

In the day that followed, Legolas somehow found himself in the field just outside the town, with Gimli, Hal, and a few of the Gondorian guards practicing battle skills. Legolas excelled everyone with bow, Gimli excelled everyone with the axe, and the guards were very good with the sword. Hal, of course, wasn't specifically good in anything yet, but Legolas thought he had potential with the bow while Dari, he suspected, would probably favour the sword.

Just as the sun began setting they group made their way back to the village, where Lauri informed them all excitedly that Dari had woken up just after the group had left, and had been talking almost non-stop all day. Gimli, Hal and Legolas immediately hurried into Eldarion room, where Dari was sitting in bed with his parents on either side.

"Dari!" Hal cried excitedly, before rushing up to the bed and glaring at his brother. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh, I've already had that lecture off Nana and Adar. I don't want another one!" Eldarion complained.

"Already?" Legolas asked. He was impressed. Even his own father hadn't lectured him as quickly as that after he'd been injured in a reckless action.

"Best to get it over and done with." Aragorn said defensively. He was sincerely hoping that the Elf would not remember the little 'incident' that had occurred when he was twelve, which had involved Elrohir, buckets, honey, feathers and a lack of clothing. After the three hour long lecture Elrond had given him about how it was wrong to knock people out with metal buckets, then take of their clothes, cover them in honey and finish off with dropping a pile of feathers over them, Aragorn had sworn that, no matter what, he would never, ever lecture any of his children, no matter what they had done. He had also promised that if he ever did, Legolas was allowed to knock him out with a bucket, take off his clothes, cover him in honey and feathers and leave him somewhere extremely public.

"So," Legolas said conversationally. "Does anyone know where the buckets are kept?" He slowly met Aragorn's eye. The smile he held there told Aragorn, quite clearly, that Legolas did remember that incident. He should of known better than to hope that the Elf would forget something.

"No." Aragorn said in a firm voice.

"I don't know what is going on here." Arwen interrupted. "But I suggest you both stop it now."

Legolas and Gimli both sat down on a chair. For the rest of the evening, the group relaxed, talked, laughed, and told embarrassing stories about each other. It was surprising how easy it was to do this, despite everything that had happened. But no-one mentioned it at all, for fear of disrupting the evening.  
........................................

Two weeks passed quickly. The wounds on Eldarion's back healed, although the mental wounds would always be there, buried, but still reachable. Soon it was time to head back to Gondor, but this was more complicated than one might think.

Legolas wasn't sure what to do. Aragorn, Arwen and their children were heading back to Gondor with the guards, and so was Gimli, although he would only be staying for a little while. Legolas could either return with Aragorn and his company, or go straight back home to Eryn Lasgalen.  
The second option was not particularly endearing. Legolas had come up with the master plan of the entire group making a short detour to Mirkwood and then carrying on to Gondor. At this suggestion, Aragorn had snorted into his cup.

"You do not expect _me_ to come? As enjoyable as it would be to see the look on your father's face when you show up, I do not have a death wish, and I'm sure he is not going to be pleased when he finds out why his son is not safely in Valinor like he thought."

"It will not be that bad, Strider." Legolas insisted.

"Don't try and use nicknames to make me agree."

"You've met him before. He likes you!"

"Yes, of course he likes me. The troublesome human who constantly drags his youngest son into all sorts of danger."

Sensing failure, Legolas turned to Arwen. He than widened his big, blue eyes and made them as innocent as can be. He knew Arwen couldn't resist them.

"Arwen? You're not afraid are you?" He asked hopefully.

Deliberately, Arwen turned away. "Legolas, stop doing that. No, we are not coming with you. We'll come with you to the borders of Eryn Lasgalen. Then we'll just carry on to Gondor."

So Legolas admitted defeat, and the plan of action was set.

Three days later, the company left the village with many thank-you's and goodbye's to the people who had housed them. They rode on, towards the borders of Mirkwood. Legolas promised he would, as soon as he was allowed, follow on to Gondor, probably with a group of Elves for Ithilien. Secretly, Aragorn, Gimli and Arwen all thought it would be another seventeen years before Legolas would be allowed out of Mirkwood's palace. None of them expected Thranduil to control his temper.  
...................................................

The journey back was uneventful, thankfully. After a while Legolas went his separate way and the others returned to Minis Tirith. Slowly, the family and Gimli settled back into normal routine in Minas Tirith. Every morning and every evening Aragorn looked out of his bedroom window to look for Legolas, but he never saw him.

Four months passed. One day, as normal, Aragorn spent a few minutes studying the horizon after he had woken up. He then went on for breakfast, and then the first (of many) council meetings. It was midway through the afternoon that a servant hurried into the meeting room, and told Aragorn that a large group of Elves had arrived, and the leaded had introduced himself as Legolas.

Aragorn quickly adjourned the meeting, and hurried out to meet his friend.

Legolas and the Elves stayed in Minas Tirith for a month, giving the city's children archery lessons most days, and when Gimli returned to the Glittering Caves, they moved out to Ithilien. There Legolas stayed (with a few visits back to Mirkwood) until Aragorn passed on. When Dari became King, Legolas then sailed, with Gimli.

Epilogue

Two weeks after Legolas arrived in Minas Tirith, Aragorn walked out of his room in the morning only to have a metal bucket fall on him and knock him out. Accompanied by Hal, Dari and Lauri, Legolas then proceeded to remove most of Aragorn's clothes, cover him in honey and feathers and then moved him a little further down the corridor. When Aragorn woke up, he was not pleased. Legolas brightly told him that they could of moved him into the dining hall, but didn't, so Aragorn decided to count himself lucky.

...........................................

Super long chapter I know but I am not finishing the story on 13 chapters....thats just asking for no helpful reviews and a load of flames! I also don't want to drag it on for much longer. I also know it's been quite a while since I last updated but I've been busy what with the time of year ect. Well I want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed because it's been really helpful and encouraging! Also thanks to people who have been favouriting (this has also been encouraging) and finally any others who have read this story through to the end. If you haven't yet reviewed, well, no time like the present! I'd love to know what you all thought of the ending because I am not feeling too confident about it right now and if you have any improvements you think I can make to it....THAT would be useful! * By the way, I haven't put Thranduil in very good light this chapter, but I don't think he was an abusive, alcoholic ect, father. I'm just playing on the fact that he has a temper.

OK, I hope you all have a wonderful New Year, and thank you all for reading it this far! :) :) :)


End file.
